I'm The Number 1
by AdriansGrl
Summary: Rose Is the Queens best Guardian. She is sent to Baia to protect Olena Belikova ,because of Damon Roses long time enemy, until she finishes a cure for the Strigio.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the start of my new story it has been in my head for ages now and Im very very excited about it.. I hope you guys all enjoy it as much as I did writing the first chapter. But it is kinda slow because you get all the info about the story so please go with it it will def. get better.. So I hope you guys enjoy..:)**

Standing next to the thrown where Queen Tatiana sat getting a debriefing on a women called Olena Belikova. She has been working on a cure for the Strigio for quite sometime now and is getting very close. Where she live, In Baia, used to be a quite place until the Strigio found out what was going on there. The attacks there have multiplied is the last month and many Guardians have died.

" My queen we can not send out anymore Guardians to there certain death its just not right." Said a Guardians Whose name I cant think of rite now.

" Well What are we supposed to do? We can not leave that house unprotected when we are so close." Said Tatiana

" We cant not afford to send any more from here and be well protected." He argued

Tatiana closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose " Rose"

" Yes Tatiana?" The Guardian growled at me I shot him a glare and he looked down satisfied with myself I turned my attention back to Tatiana.

" Rose would you go and guard the house. I have a feeling I know who it is. I would not be asking you if there was another way." She said as if regretting this outcome.

" I understand when should I leave?" I said in a monotoned voice

" Immediately my jet is waiting for you. The Information you will need on the family will be awaiting you on the plane."

" Yes _My Queen." _ I said that with a sneer on my face looking at the Guardian below me to which he had a smug look on his face. I bowed and left to go pack my things.

Now I bet you are wondering why she is sending me and me alone. Well when I was 15 I was at the mall with my best friend Lissa we were having a good time and it was getting close to dusk I told her we should leave but wanted to go to one more store she begged until I gave in. By the time we were ready to leave it was pitch black outside. We started the for the door and My stomach turned so I knew there were Strigio lurking so where outside. I told Lissa to stay inside I gave her my phone and told her to call back up. I ran outside and was ambushed By thirty Strigio and I was kidnapped. They fed on me for weeks by the fifth or sixth week I was showing signs of having the power the they had without being one. I don't know how it happened everybody now says its because of me being shdowkissed. I have their speed, sight, hearing, and the strength . But anyways by the seventh week I grew immune to the bites so I decided to fight back. I was lucky There was only three there at the time. I killed them and got only about a hundred yards away when I was recaptured by Damon. He kept me locked in a cage for awhile studying me. He finally after much pleading and begging to let me out and I would serve him he let me out. He trained me thinking that I would stand by all the promises I had made to him. Boy was he wrong . Now five years later Im the queens one and only bodyguard except for those idiots who think they are the shit because they also guard her. They call me around here as a joke The number one. The day I got back they did a number of test on me and felt that I was no danger to them. I was caught training one day by the queen and she had all of her best men in there in five minutes. Not a single one of them could defeat me and I didn't even break a sweat. The day after that I vowed my life to her and have been by her side since then. Ever since then Damon has been trying to get to me and destroy me because I am the only one with the knowledge to kill him.

I walk through the court with two bags on my back One holding clothes and in the other my weapons. It was getting time to leave and I had to find Lissa and say goodbye or she would never forgive me and I know already she is not going to be happy about this. I followed the bond to her and the feelings that are coming through the bond she already knows. I finally spot her sitting outside the cafe sitting next to christian who was rubbing her back.

" Hey Lissa." I said

She looked up at me with eyes full of unshed tears. " Rose you cant leave me. Its not right she is sending you out there alone."

I scoffed " Hey you don't have to worry about me Im a badass remember." I got her to smile at the last part. " Plus those fuckers wont even be able to get the drop on me."

She just frowned at me. " I still don't know why you have to go." she said getting angry

" Because Im the only one that can fully protect the family and Tatiana asked me to go."

My cell phone started to ring

" Hathaway."

" Your plane to Baia is ready to leave Guardian Hathaway." Said the voice on the other line.

" Thank you I will be there In five minutes." The line went dead and I looked back at Lissa.

" Hey I gotta go my plane is leaving." I said sadly

she started crying " Rose Im going to miss you please stay safe and I love you." she said between sobs.

I felt horrible leaving her like this but it was what was asked of me. " I will you know that and I love you too." I said fighting back tears. With that I turned around and walked to the air strip to board the plane.

i looked around for the information regarding the family. I need to know what I was up against before I got there. I sat down in a chair and spotted the folder I oped and began to read.

Man I had my work cut out for me besides Olena I had to watch after her three daughters Viktoria, being the youngest, and her two other daughters Karolina she's 26 and has a son and a daughter, Paul -10 and Zoya infant, and Sonya is 22 and is currently pregnant. Then there was her one and only son Dimitri. I have heard of him supposedly they call him a god. But we will see who the god is when I get done with him. Then last but not least Olena's mother Yeva I was told by one Guardian that had survived to watch out for he I guess she's crazy or something, Oh weel some old lady isn't going to be scaring the great Rose Hathaway no sir'ee.

I sighed heavily If im going to ready for all that femaleness I need to get some sleep so I closed my eyes.

I felt the plan land I jolted up and out of my seat I grabbed my bags and pulled out my nine inch Knuckle Folder(**picture on profile)** before I got off just incase. See I have this weird obsession with blades I love them. Hell fuck with all the staking bullshit I wanna watch there heads roll down the street. I know its kinda demented but I know for a fact that they will be dead th Plus you don't have to get to close. Which really isn't a problem for me because I heal fast I just don't like getting close to them because most of the time they smell like week old rotten fish thats enough to churn my stomach right now YUCK. Anyways I got off the plane to have a car waiting for me. I got in and we drove an hour to the outskirts to Baia. The driver apologized over and over again saying that it was to dangerous for him to go any further I shrugged my shoulders and empty my bag with all the weapons in it. I put my Cutlass blades**(picture on profile)** in the sheath on my back and a dagger in my boot and the switch blade I strapped to my leg. I set out to find the house that I would be guarding until Olena was successful with the serum.

About an hour into the walk I heard fighting grunts. As I got closer my stomach started to turn I dropped my bag reached up around my back and pulled out my blades and started to run towards the grunting. I listened closely as I was running towards the and there was a Dhampir mixed in with about six or seven Strigio. I stopped and saw a ouse close to the action and took a running jump and got on the roof with out a noise. When I looked down I was right. the Dhampir was fighting for his life not giving up or missing a beat I respected that highly. Until one of them snuck away from the fight and went up behead him a stuck his in his head rendering him unconscious.I growled and jumped down with a ease.

" Hey dumbfucks how about you come over here and give me a taste." I said angrily

They all laughed and the one in the middle im taking him as the leader spoke. " You do look like you taste good. But do you really think you can take all of us on just with those two blades?" he said in a mocking tone.

" Well get over here and find out." I said in a sweet mocking tone

That was when six Strigio started to run towards me..

**So what do you guys think let me know if I should continue or just forget about it.. Always R&R**

**XOXO**

**AdriansGrl**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys heres the next chapter… You guys are so ah freaking mazing I just cant find words to describe y'all you have no Idea.. Your reviews are so great thank you all so much… :) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…**

I dropped my arms to my side and closed my eyes taking a deep breath waiting for them to get to me. I feel the first one on my right I swing my blade up and cut his head clean of his head. They all stop and just stand there. I dropped my blades to my side again waiting for one of them to move.

"What's a matter are you all too much of pussies to come and fight lil old me?" I taunted in a mocking tone. One at a time they all started to run towards me the first three never got close to me and they were beheaded. I folded my blades up to my arms and ran at the last two. I first one went down every easy but the next one got a hit in shredding my favorite shirt. "You dumb ass that was my favorite shirt."

He laughed I hate when they laugh at me. I swung out my leg and knocked his feet from out underneath him and stabbed one of my blades right through his stomach and into the ground so he could go anywhere. I walked around his legs to get into his face.

"Do you find anything funny now?" He spite in my face

"That was stupid." I grinned at him. I started to chop his off slowly making sure he felt every bit of it.

As I was grabbing the blade that was stuck into his stomach the leader started clapping.

"Well Damon was right about you. You are just a lethal as he says you are." he said smiling at me

I wiped my blade on the Stirgio I had just killed and re sheathed my blades on my back.

" Yup" *popping the P*

"Well I would love and stay and chat but I must go tell Damon of your return." He started to run. I pull out me switch blade and fling it at him hitting him in the back of his leg sticking in his shin making him fall. I run over to him.

"What makes you think I'm just going to let you go? Plus when you guys don't come home he will know I'm back so there is no need for you." I pull out one of my blades and slice his head off his body.

I walk over to the Dhampir I check him over to make sure he's not bleeding anywhere serious I pick him up and through him over my shoulder. Now even with my extra strength he's heavy ad fuck. I run back and grab my bag. I look around and spot somebody I run over to him

"Ummm Beilkov?"

He nods his head and points to a house across the street. Oh thank god this man is killing me.

I rushed over to the house and kicked open the door with a little to much force _shit I'm going to have to fix that later_ and rushed into the Belikov home.

"OLENA ARE YOU HERE!" Hoping that I had the right house.

When I heard feet hit the ground and come running downstairs I sighed in relief.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rose Hathaway Queen Tatiana sent me." I said laying the stranger in my arms down on the couch. The next thing I hear is a horrible shriek come from behind me you know like the kind that will break glass oh yes that kind. I turned around and she was looking down on the stranger with a pale face.

"Do you know him?" I asked curious and nervous at the same time

"Y..Y..Yess.. Hes my son."

FUCK ME SIDEWAYS

I finally look at the stranger and man he's gorgeous but that doesn't matter I'm here for a job not falling in love.

" I found him fighting seven Strigio. He was doing good until one decided to play dirty." The way he fought was kinda godly I saw things in his moves that most of the other Guardians no nothing about.

" Is he d..de..dead." She started crying.

" Oh god no he's just unconscious."

Right after I said that he started to moan

" God fuck that hurts." he said putting his hand to his head.

Olena gasped " Dimka you better watch your mouth I don't care if you hurt." She scolded him

I snickered as his eyes popped open " Mama?" I walked over to a chair sat down and started to clean my blades off." Yes are you okay?"

" Wait how did I get here I thought I was dead." he said with so much confusion.

" Hunnie Guardian Hathaway saved you."

" Who is that?" With a question mark look on his face.

She moved out of the way and pointed at me. His eyes dropped from his mothers and met mine. I gave him a small smile. I looked at Olena " Rose you can call me Rose."

He scoffed " Yea okay lets stop with the jokes now what really happened."

I stared at him in disbelief. " You know I could have just left you ass there to get eaten."

He paled a little then looked down at my blades. " Im sorry you just don't look like you can take on seven Stirgio."

I laughed. " That the point. Now enough talking here take these and go to sleep."

I walked over and handed him some pills. He looked up at me before taking them making sure I was trying to trick him.

" Rose hun there is food in the kitchen if you want something to eat." Olena hinted at me to leave.

I walked into the kitchen finding a big plate of food and started eating. When I heard Dimitri whisper a little to loudly I decided to listen.

" Mama who is that and you just let her come in our house she could be working for them." He said getting angry

" Do you remember me telling you about the queen sending her personal Guardian to come and protect us until I am finished?"

" Well yes but what has that got to do with her?" He asked annoyed

" She's it my dear."

I heard him suck in his breath and I giggled " I thought her Number One was a male."

" Nope now what were you doing out there this late at night? she scolded him

By this time I was interested in the conversation anymore and finished my plate. I walked through the living room where they sat whispering furiously When Olena looked up.

" Rose your shirt its shredded are you okay."

I look down _shit I knew I should have worn a tank top _and you can see everything. " No Im fine I just need a shower." I looked at Dimitri he had his mouth hanging open and staring at my chest. I slapped my hands over my chest and turned around and walked up stairs. Now to a lot of men I guess I have one rocking ass body. Im not going to lie I got all the curves in the right places. I have dark eyes and long dark brown almost black wavy hair not that anyone would know my hair is always up because in my line of work getting your hair ripped out of your head hurts like hell.

I get in the shower and wash away any blood that may have been on me. I get out and wrap a towel around my body Im getting ready to walk out but stop and look at myself in the mirror. I hate what I see when I look at myself. All over both sides of my neck are the scares of my past. It was a time when I was weak and I hated feeling like that. That's why I kill with such a passion today. It's the only thing that makes me happy now and day. I look away and sigh and go to grab my clothes but they weren't there.

" FUCK." I growled

I poked my head out and listened to see if anybody was still downstairs. I didn't hear anybody so I walked down and walked over to my bag. While I was going through my bag I heard some one walk out of the kitchen. I froze already knowing it was Dimitri by the sounds of his footsteps. _man he's good._ He dropped the plate he had in his hands and I whipped around almost dropping my towel in the process. I looked over at him his mouth was almost hitting the floor and his eyes going over every detail of my body.

" You just cant seem to keep your eyes off my body." I said in a playful tone.

His eyes found mine " I..I..umm." He stammered out.

I looked at him with a smirk on my face " Well okay then." Then I dashed upstairs to put my clothes on. There was a feeling deep down inside of me screaming trying to make its way to the surface when he was staring at me I don't know what it was and that scares the shit out of me. I opened the door to the bathroom finding Olena standing there getting ready to knock.

" Oh sorry Rose. I have arranged for you to stay in Dimitri's room for your stay here." She said

" Thank you but he needs the bed more than I do. Plus if a Strigio decides to try and break in I want to be the first and last face it sees." I said with a smile on my face.

" Oh okay then everything is already down there." She said walking away. She stopped in mid step " Rose thank you so much for coming and protecting my family." She said

"No need to thank its my job."

She nodded and started to yell at Dimitri for not being in bed. I laughed my ass off hearing how scared he was of her. I past him in the hall on the way downstairs and he threw a glare at me for reasons which are unknown to me at this time but I just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

I was lying on the couch trying to fall asleep but being unsuccessful. About 15 minutes after everything went silent I heard some one walking down the stairs.

**This chapter for me was a little boring. But the next chapter will be better****. But there you go. Love It? Hate It?.. Just let me know always R&R. I always love to hear what y'all have to say. **

**XOXO**

**AdriansGrl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews I love you guys :) Well here's the next chapter.. :) **

It was Dimitri he's going to have to be a lot lighter on his feet if he is to ever sneak by me. He walks over to me and leans over.

"Rose." A few seconds later. "Rose."

I didn't move a mussel he sighed and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"You know you're supposed to be in bed." I stated

"Fuck." I heard him jump. "I thought you were sleeping."

I smiled and sat up "Now now Dimitri you better watch that mouth of yours or Olena will put soap in it." I said in a teasing tone. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep and umm I wanted to talk to you." He said with a nervous hint to his voice.

I move over and nod my head to the other end of the couch. He sat down very slowly making sure it was still alright.

"Okay talk." Getting right to the point I don't like it when people waste my time.

"First I would like to apologize for being an ass towards you and to thank you for saving me." He said sincerely.

"There's no need for both. You didn't know who I was and I would have saved anybody in the same situation." I said

"How did you kill all of them and by yourself at that?"

I leaned over the couch and pulled my blades out from underneath it. "With these and I have had training that doesn't even exist anymore."

His eyes widen at the blades like a kid in a candy store. "Can I hold them?"

I laughed and handed them over. "Please be careful they are very sharp." He looked up at me like I was stupid.

"Why do you use blades instead of a stake?" He asked

I started to laugh he looked at me confused "Wait you really want to know?"

"Well yes."

"Okay but I warning you your not going to like my answer." I waited to see if I should continue or not he nodded his head ever so slightly. "I like to watch there heads roll. It kinda makes me happy." I said a little shy

Now if I could describe the look on his face right now I would but it priceless. I finally got myself to stop laughing "So I watched you fight them earlier tonight and I was impressed by your skills. If Tatiana would approve I will teach you how to better your moves."

He scoffed "There is nothing wrong with my moves there was just too many."

I raised my eyebrows and got up. "Alright come on lets go."

He looks up at me "Where are we going?"

I lean down grab his hand and a shock goes through my body. I drop his hand and by the look on his face he felt it too. I composed myself and shrugged it off.

"Were going outside and I'm going to hand your ass to you." I said

He got up and started to walk to the door "We will see about that." He said in a cocky tone. I love it when they get cocky it always makes the take down so sweet.

We get outside and we stand about five feet away from each other.

"Now your not going to get mad if I take you down." He said

I just laughed "Bring it on big boy. Don't wait to long or I will come at you and you don't want that."

He waited about five seconds and he comes at me and throws a punch I reach up and grab his hand out of mid air and twist it up and behind his back.

"What the hell?" I kicked the back of his leg making him fall to his knees. I let go over his arm walk around him and get in his face "How about this time you be less cocky and try now." I growled

He got up and came at me I dropped and swung my leg out taking his legs out from underneath him. I jumped on him and held my hand over his heart. I leaned down putting my mouth right next to his ear "Dead. Now would you like to take me up on my offer?"

I leaned back up he nodded and to quick for me to react he grabs my neck pulling me down to his lips. I was shocked until I took a breath letting him fill all my senses and I lost it. I heard light footsteps running towards I shot up pulling Dimitri with me.

"Go get my blades right now!" I commanded. He didn't hesitate he ran inside and was back with my blades in a matter of seconds.

"Now go inside and stay in there no matter what you hear you got me!" I said in a rushed tone.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone." He said looking around I dropped one of my blades and grabbed his face.

" I can handle myself. I can't let any harm come to you I couldn't live with myself." I said pleading with my eyes. Then one came at Dimitri from behind.

"Duck!" I yelled

He did just as I swung my blade where Dimitri's had just been and now where the Strigio's was. It dropped and I heard them getting closer.

"Dimitri get inside now!" I growled at him picking up my blade off the ground. He nodded and ran inside the house as the door shut I was surrounded by twenty Strigio. I looked around taking everything that I could you to aid me when I caught the slightest movement out of my eye and I knew who it was right away.

"Ah my dearest Rose how nice it is to see you again. You know you're the hardest person to get a hold of ?" He said

"Damon." I said through gritted teeth "What are you doing here?"

"Well to kill Olena and destroy my greatest creation." He said in a monotone voice.

I take a look around the circle that surrounded me most of them looked new and the others I'm not worried about. I started to laugh "Oh yea that's what your going to do with this bunch good luck with that." I said still laughing. I stopped laughing when I heard the door open behind me and I heard a bunch of gasps. One decided that he would try and run towards the door. It a good thing I always keep my switch blade on me at all times. I turn around and throw the blade hitting him right in the heart making him fall right as he got to the steps. Dimitri comes out and pulls out the blade and stakes him.

"Go back inside and stay there. NOW!" I yelled

I turned back around and come face to face with Damon. He grabs my throat lifts me off the ground and gets in my face.

" Now Rose you know never to turn your back on the enemy." He said with a smug grin on his face. I hear Dimitri yell from inside the house.

**Love It? Hate It? Let me know I always love getting your guys feedback well I hope you like this chapter. The next one is going to be great and it will be up tomorrow.**

**Well thanks again**

**XOXO**

**AdriansGrl **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are so great..Reading the reviews I almost peed my pants thank you guys soo soo much. I loved writing this chapter it. I made myself cry writing this chapter. Well I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did..**

**I dedicate this long ass chapter to ****Olivia Williams.**

**And I just noticed I haven't done any Disclaimers. Well I don't own the VA or any of the people just the idea..:)**

I dropped my blades and smiled at him. "Now Damon you should know never to underestimate your enemy." I said mocking him. He looked at me confused. I bring my fists up connecting with his elbows with a loud crack I broke both of them. He drops me and I lean forward and flip backwards kicking him in his jaw sending him flying up and back landing with a thud. He stands up throwing both of his elbows back into place.

"Well Rose you have gotten a lot better since the last time we fought." He said popping his jaw back into place.

I picked up my blades making sure my eyes never left him and laughed "Well of course. Im not going to make it easy for you." I said sarcastically

"Well its a shame you wont live to fight me again." He said "ATTACK." He yelled

I back up against the porch so none of them could get inside as fifteen of the twenty Strigio came running at me. The first two came at me I cut there heads off with a ease but the third caught me in the stomach with a kick. I flinched but didn't falter I came back and slammed my fist into its knee hearing it crack. I don't know what it is about hearing bones break but it always gets me pumped. I slice his head clean off his body. About five minutes of cutting, punching and kicking even getting some injuries of my own I had killed ten of them. I was going after the next one when Dimitri comes busting out the door with his stake in hand and kills the one nearest to him. _Im going to kill him._

"God Dimitri go back inside now!" I yelled killing two at the same time.

"No Im older than you and you cant order me around." He argued

Were standing back to back while the last two Strigio circle us.

"Really your using that excuse on me." Well Im going to use my favorite card against him.

" As a higher ranking than you Im commanding you to go inside." I said hoping that it would work but Im not that lucky though.

"Not going to work sorry Rose Im staying." He said annoyed

I gave up on arguing with him and waited for them to attack.

" Fuck this." I said irritated. I hate having to wait on people especially these dumb fucks. I swing out and catch the one in front of me with the tip of my blade in the leg slicing it nearly to the bone. He howled in agony and I got in his face.

"You should have attacked I hate waiting." I said while cutting his throat deep enough so he would have a hard time breathing. It healed quickly like I knew it would.

" Your going to pay for that you little bitch." He said between coughing up blood.

"Oh am I?" I said then swung my blade all the way threw his neck.

I turned around and my heart almost dropped into my stomach. Dimitri was laying on the ground gasping for air with the Strigio on him with its hands around his throat. I screamed and ran over grabbing it by his hair cutting from his elbows on down off. I hit him in the jaw shattering it. I swung the blade low cutting his leg off and before he could topple over I decapitated him. Out of breath I rush over to Dimitri making sure he wasn't dead.

"Dimitri look at me please." I pleaded

Nothing

" God damn it why couldn't you have just listened to me?" I said with tears filling my eyes. I hear the door open and Olena scream. I look up to see her run out of the house towards us. She made it half way when Damon ran at her. Now I have never ever thrown one of my blades before but Im going to have to or he will kill her. I flip the blade in my hand causing it to put a nice gash where it fell and flung it with everything I had left in me at Damon. It hit him right below his heart but he still dropped with the velocity I had thrown it at him.

"Olena get back inside the house now." I said calmly " I wont let anything happen to him I swear with my life." She nodded and ran back inside. I looked over to where Damon was laying he stood up and yanked the blade out of his back and threw it to the ground.

"You got lucky this time Rose but next time we meet you will die." He said in a sickly sweet tone. And in a blink of an eye he and the other five Strigio disappeared into the night. I turned my attention back to Dimitri but keeping my senses open just incase they decided to come back.

"Dimitri wake up please." I said shaking him.

Silence

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

" God damn you Dimitri." I screamed and slapped his face. It worked he came to. His eyes fluttered for a few seconds and opened.

He took a deep breath "Rose?" He said with a hoarse voice. By this time tears were rolling freely down my cheeks.

"Shh.. Don't speak you will only make it worse." I said. I picked him up and carried him to the house.

"Have I ever told you, you weigh a freaking ton?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled showing a beautiful set of gleaming teeth and shook his head.

" No? Oh well you do." I huffed " Im so angry at you right now words cant even describe. This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me you jackass. Don't think your getting out of this one easy you get better and your ass is mine." He grimaced.

I walked in the house "Where do you want him?" I asked Olena

"Upstairs in his bedroom please." I nodded and made my way up. I laid him down "You get up and I will break both of your legs myself you got me." I said sternly.

He paled a little and nodded his head. I started for the door " Dose anything hurt besides your throat?" He nodded and pointed at his chest.

I looked at his chest for the first time and I noticed that his shirt was shredded. I walked over and ripped his shirt the rest of the way off.

"Fuck." I said under my breath he tried to look but I pushed his head back down on the pillow. He had scratches all over his chest but I wasn't worried about those. But I was worried about the gash that started form the bottom of his rib cage to the top of his belly bottom. He's going to need stitches for that. I started to push lightly not going anywhere near the cut when he yells out. One of his ribs is broken. I get up to find something solid and soft. I found a rubber stopper five minutes later and I gave it to Dimitri.

" Put this in your mouth." he did as he was told for once. "This is going to hurt like hell." I said as I pushed the broken rib back down. He moaned and passed out. I got up kissed his forehead taking the rubber stopper out of his mouth and walked down stairs to find a pacing Olena.

"He's fine. He needs some stitches and his chest wrapped he broke a rib." she nodded and left the room coming back seconds later with a first aid kit and walked up stairs.

I walked outside to call Tatiana. It rang twice "Rose oh my god are you okay?" She almost yelled

"Yes Im fine. Damon showed up with twenty others and attacked the house. Tatiana I think he's training them." I said seriously

"What how do you know that?" She asked worried

"Because when he told them to attack five of them didn't and they watched me the entire time."

"This is not good at all. Nobody got hurt I hope." she asked

I sighed "Her son did but not to bad. He ran out and tired to help me but being Damon's minions( I love that word) he doesn't stand a chance against them."

"Why didn't you stop him?" She asked me like I was stupid.

"Tatiana I tried he wouldn't listen to me and I had Strigio up my ass when he decided to play hero." I said annoyed." Thats comes to my question. May I train him?"

"No." She said plainly

"And why not?" I questioned. Now most people cant get away with questioning the Queen but Im not most people.

"Because lets say you train him and he gets turned we will be dealing with two Damon's one is enough don't you think?" she said

"Tatiana I have to teach him something he's going to be hell bent on fighting the next time damon shows up. He almost died this time next time he just might. Do you want his blood on your hands?"

She huffed "Fine Rose train him if you should see fit but don't show him everything just help him prefect his moves nothing more."

"Thank you Tatiana. Oh and I want people here to put wards up tomorrow before sundown." I demanded.

"They will leave tonight."

"Okay. I have to go and check on the family." I said "I will call tomorrow night with a update on the research."

"Okay." Then the line went dead.

I sighed heavily and walked inside to see Olena sitting at the table gripping a mug tightly in her hands. I shut the door and her head snapped up. She runs over nearly knocks me over as she hugs me. I feel her chest start to shake meaning that she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and I waited for her to stop crying.

"Thank you Rose I owe you my life after what you did for my family tonight. Thank you so much for saving Dimka." She sobbed

I take ahold of her shoulders and push her back so I could look her in the eyes. "Olena don't thank me. I will give my life before anyone in this house comes to any harm."

" Rose I don't want that I just want this to end." she said

" It will be when you finish the cure. They will leave you alone." I said hopeing she would believe me. Once she finishes it they will kill her entire family and make her live alone until she dies. Because they way they see it thats what she is doing to them. But by the look on her face she believes me.

"Thank you Rose." She smiled a sad smile at me "Well I have to get up in a couple hours."

I nodded my head "Good night Olena."

She walked to the stairs and disappeared. I walked over to the couch and laid down as my head hit the pillow I passed out. I didn't know how tired I was until I laid down. I fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since the kidnapping. I was woken up a little after dawn by yelling coming from upstairs. I shot up grabbed my dagger and raced up stairs. I heard my name being yelled. It was coming from Dimitri's room I sighed and put away my dagger. I started to the door when Viktoria walked out with a horrified look on her face.

"Its okay I got him you can go back to bed." I smiled at her. She didn't nod or anything she just turned around and walked back into her room stiff as a board. I heard him yell my name again and I ran into the room. He was having a nightmare.

"Rose please don't do this let me help you." He said breathing rapidly.

I started towards him when he went completely still. I stopped and waited seeing if it was over. Out of nowhere he started gasping for air "Please stop..Rose help me." he said then his arms started to thrash around. I ran over to him "Dimitri wake…" I was cut off when one of Dimitri's fist connected with my jaw sending me on my ass with a big thud. Dimitri shot up looking around until his eyes laid on me.

"God damn it! Remind me never to get in the way when having a nightmare." I said laughing and rubbing my jaw.

"Rose Im so sorry I.."

I cut him off

" I know its alright you didn't mean to." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait." He said softly.

I turned around and looked at him. "Yes Dimitri?" I knew he didn't want to be alone after what had happened tonight but I wanted to hear it come out of his mouth.

" Will you please stay?" He asked

I smiled and closed the door walked over and got under the covers with him. I snuggled up to the side of his body and he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Roza sweet dreams."

When he said those words my body was covered in goosebumps. I knew what the feeling was as soon as I got them. It was love. I haven't felt it in a long time towards a male Im both scared about it and excited. But with Damon still lurking around things may just end up horribly for the both of us. I sighed and let it all go out of my mind. I was with him now and thats all that mattered. I would deal with the bullshit when it comes around. That night I got the most blissful sleep, sleeping next to a man I may love.

**So Love It? Hate It? just let me know I love reading what y'all have to say.. Like always R&R..:)**

**XOXO**

**AdriansGrl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy..So the thing with the outfit I wasn't going to do any outfits for this story but when i saw this shirt I just had to.. Thanks to all my readers I love you guys so much...**

About six hours later I woke up and opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room I was confused for a little while when the events from last night came crashing back down on me. I was in Dimitri's room I turned around in the bed to face him and he wasn't there. I heard banging down stairs. He must have not believed me when I said I would break his legs.

" DIMITRI FUCKING BELIKOV." I yelled down the stairs

" Shit get the hell out of here if she finds you she'll kill you." Laughing he whispered furiously to someone.

I laughed opened his window and jumped out running the the front door. I was standing there for about two minutes when three males tried to exit the house.

" I don't think so boys." I said with a evil smug on my face.

" Rose what are you uh doing up so early?" Dimitri asked

" Early this is late for me but what are you doing up and out of bed?" I asked

"Do you remember me telling you what would happen if you got out of bed?" I asked him as if he were a child.

" NO please don't Im going." He said said walking to the stairs " Good luck guys." he called back and I didn't have to be looking at him to know he was smiling. I turned to look at the three boys. The first one I would know anywhere after all the things I have heard about him. This would be Tatiana's only nephew Adrian Ivaskov. He's about 6'2 with stylish messy brown hair ,he is as beautiful as everybody says he is but the other things that are said about him aren't so great like being a womanizing drunk, but the thing that completes him are his emerald green eyes. The second one had curly red hair and bright blue eyes stood a little taller than me. The last one was a little taller than the second one but this one had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. I studied them for a while until Adrian spoke.

"Well Dimitri never told me he kept something looking like you locked away all to him self." He said winking at me " Can I ask you name?"

"You may" I said plainly.

He stared at me for awhile waiting for me to give him my name.

"Whats your name Little Dhampir?" He purred

"Rose Hathaway." When I said my name the two guys behind Adrian there mouths dropped open.

" Oh would you like to know my?" He said with smirk on his face

"No because already know who you are. I guard your aunt." His face dropped really quick. " Now is there anything I can do for you guys?"

Adrian walks a couple steps closer too me " I can think of a couple things you could do to help me." He said with a smirk on his face. Now I usually don't let males hitting on me get to me I even think its funny sometimes but what I did next even surprised the hell out of me. I rolled my body up to his " You wouldn't know how to handle this." I said laughing and walking into the house. When the one with sandy blond hair spoke."Are you really Rose Hathaway?" He asked staring at me wide eyed "Yeah the one and only." I smiled at him "And you would be?" I questioned.

"Im Eddie. Eddie Castile." He said holding out his hand to shake mine. I looked at it for a second before shaking it back " Well its nice to meet you and whose your other friend it doesn't look like he can speak."

" His names Mason and he's just shocked. He's wanted to meet you for forever now I think he's in love with you or something. Me and you have got to spar some time."He said excitedly.

This made me laugh "Are you sure you want to spar with me? Have you not heard anything about me?" I asked stupidly.

Now when a man asks me to spar with them I usually don't do it because when they get beat by someone as small as me it blows their ego right out of the water. I have even had a Guardian resign because of me. He said if I could beat him that the Strigio could too. So needless to say as much as I like kicking ass I keep it on the down low.

"Uh yeah I know who you are and as much as everyone talks about how good you are and I want to see it." He said seriously

Mason finally spoke but what came out made me fall over in laughter.

"Your the..the..Number 1!" He said as if in a trance. I laughed

"Im sorry about him he's kind of retarded." Eddie apologized.

"Well Eddie I will think about it and you guys have to get out of here. I have to go break myself some legs." I waved bye to everyone but Adrian had to out do everyone.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it " Until we meet again my Little Damphir." He winked at me and bowed then walked away. I scoffed as I walked inside _I hope that day doesn't come anytime soon. _I walked up stairs and into to Dimitri's room to see him trying to fake sleeping. The snoring was way overdone and he didn't slow down his breathing enough although he was good just not good enough.

" Why do you even try?" I asked with humor in my voice

He sighed heavily keeping his eye closed " Because I thought it would be worth a shot and you would leave me alone seeing how hurt I am." He said grunting every time he moved to try and make it believable.

"Well you sure seemed just fine talking to your friends five minutes ago." I said with my hands on my hips and tapping my foot.

He didn't answer instead he turned his head smiled and raised one eyebrow. _Man I wish I could do that._

"What are you smiling about?" I asked getting annoyed

"You. Your cute when your mad." He said with his smile getting wider. When he smiles like that its impossible to stay mad at him._ Ugghh where is my cut throat attitude when I need it. _

I sighed and dropped my arms "Whatever. Well I have good news for you." I said walking over to the bed sitting down. He rolled over sitting up on his elbow "Oh what would that be?" He asked

"Tatiana gave me permission to train you." I said

His face brighten up he tackled me and kissed me. He backed away really quick with embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry but thats really great news."

I smiled at him leaned over and kissed his lips sweetly. He smiled underneath my lips. I broke the kiss and put on my Guardian face. " Now don't get to excited you wont be able to start training until you are healed." His face fell into a frown. When he did what he did next made me want to jump him right then and there. He pulled his shirt up and over his body ,revealing a close to godly, really ripped chest, and pointed at his chest. _Now I see why they call him a god. _

"See Im already getting better." He whined like a child being told no.

I wasn't thinking when I rubbed my hand down his chest I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. I smacked my self mentally when Dimitri spoke

"You see something you like?" I looked up and he had a smug look on his face.

" Umm ha no I was just making sure you weren't faking thats all." I said trying to brush it off instead I ended up blushing. _What the hell! Rose Hathaway does not blush! What the fuck is wrong with you. _I scolded myself.

I cleared my throat "Well you need to rest. We will see about the training tomorrow. Yea so umm Im going to go." I said and rushed out the door before he could say anything. Later on that day Olena came home and made dinner for everybody Dimitri came down from his room there wasn't much said between us but I had a feeling he wasn't going to let go what happened that morning to easy. It was after dusk Olena came to me with a worried look on her face.

"Rose I hate to ask you of this after what happened last night."

"Olena its fine just ask."

"I left something at work and I need to finish it I was in a rush when I left today and I forgot it."

"Its okay Olena let me go get dressed and we can go." I take my bag to the bathroom and go through it. I pulled out my black combat skinny jeans and my favorite Converses. I couldn't find a shirt that I wouldn't be to pissed if it got shredded if we ran into any Strigio. I was going through my bag again and started to crack up when I pulled out a shirt that said 'Bite me'. **(picture on profile.)**

"Oh yes this will do" I said to myself. I heard Dimitri at the door

"Why are you talking to yourself?" He asked

I didn't say anything I just opened the door. He looked at me confused I sighed and pointed at my shirt. He did a double take and read what it said and started to laugh. "Well I guess thats a pun thats intended. Where you going anyways?"

"I have to take Olena to work she forgot something." I said plainly hoping he wouldnt want to come along but again I had no such luck.

"Well let me get dressed Im coming." He said way to excited for his own good.

"Yea I don't think so I have to worry about Olena I don't want to have to worry about you too. Im sorry but maybe next time." I said

His lips went tight "Thats bullshit I can defend myself I don't need you watching after me." He almost yelled

I scoffed " Yea you did a good job at that last night now didn't you." I said sarcastically. I hated saying that but if it pissed him of enough that he wouldn't come then so be it.

He had a look of outrage on his face. He turned around a walked into his room and slammed the door.

I walked over to his door "Im sorry Dimitri but I cant see you get hurt again." With that I walked down stairs and put all my blades in place. Olena didn't have a car who the hell knows why but that will change very quickly I will make sure of that.

"How far is this Olena?" I asked

"Not far just about a mile or so." she said in a voice full of fear.

"Hey you don't have anything to worry about nothing will touch you when I with you okay." I said trying to reassure her.

She looked over at me with a strained smile "I know Rose just begin out here at night makes me worried."

"Nothing will happen I promise." I smiled at her. She nodded her head and we walked the rest of the way in silence. About twenty minutes later we came to the building and she told me to wait outside and that she would be right back. She came back five minutes later with a stack of papers and we were on our way home again. As were were walking I heard footsteps running but they weren't running towards us then out of nowhere they just stopped.

"Olena get behind me please." I said calmly so not to scare her.

The footsteps started running again and this time they were running towards us I pulled my blades out of there sheath and flipped them a couple times waiting for whatever it was to come at us. When out of the shadows popped someone I was going to kill painfully slow.

**Well Love It? Hate It? Just let me know I always love hearing what y'all got to say..:)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	6. Chapter 6

**So hey guys this chapter is a RosexDimitri chapter. The next chapter will be back to its usualness I just had to get things out there for them so the story wouldn't be hard to follow. But thank you guys so much for all your amazing reviews. I think the last chapter had me laughing the most at the reviews I got.. But again thanks so much guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA :'(**

I flipped my blades so they laid against my arms.

"Dimitri if thats you I swear to god.."

He cut me off

"You swear to god what?" He said quickly

"Dimitri what the fuck?" I growled

"Rose!" Olena chastised

I turned to her " Im sorry Olena." I smiled at her weakly then turned my attention back to Dimitri " What did I tell you?" I said taking a step towards him pointing my finger at his chest.

"Look Im sorry but I cant leave you out here by yourself. If something happened to I would never forgive myself." He said with so much compassion in his voice.

I huffed "Damn you Dimitri." I whispered so only he would hear me.

"Oh and people from the Court are here to see you." He said

"What are they doing here?" Olena asked me.

"I talked to the Queen after last night and Im having Wards put up around your house for safety reasons."

"Thank you." Was all she said. When we got back to the house the four Moroi were waiting in the kitchen with several Guardians. I nodded towards them they nodded back. Now any Dhampir should never speak to Moroi the way I was getting ready to but I said a certain time and I expect it to be followed. So I will most likely get a call from Tatiana tomorrow about my behavior towards them.

"You guys are late! Why?" I said switching into Guardian mode.

"Because we couldn't find the house." One of the Moroi said.

"That is no excuse you could have called Tatiana or myself. I expected you to be here sundown. If this house would have been slaughter because 'you couldn't find the house' their blood would be on your hands." I said pointing back at the family. When I raised my voice all the Guardians in the room tensed. I turned towards them " What do you think Im going to do fucking eat them?" I asked a little to madly.

"Were sorry." Said another Moroi. I turned back to the four Moroi.

"Yeah okay just go put the Ward up and get out of my face." I snapped

They jumped and ran outside with the Guardians in tow.

Dimitri walked up behind me and whispered in my ear "Roza calm down please everything is okay."

Hearing him say those words just put all my nerves at ease. I turned around looked up into his beautiful brown eyes full of caring and concern "Thank you Dimitri."

He leaned down and kissed me so passionate I thought my stomach tied its self into two knots.

"I have something I have to talk to you about." he said

I tried to raise one eyebrow but failed horribly so I just decided to raise both. "Okay talk?"

He chuckled " Not now. Later when we don't have an audience." He nodded his head back towards Olena.

I peeked around his shoulder to see her busying herself in the kitchen. I looked back up at him

"Am I going to like it?" I asked really wanting to know. Because you all know Im not the kind of person to be patient.

He laughed "I hope so." He said with a nervous hint to his tone.

That just made me wonder even more. Sometimes I wish I could just shut my brian off.

The Moroi came back in about ten minutes later . "We have set up the Wards. We are sorry for being delayed." The first Moroi spoke again.

After Dimitri calming me down I was able to speak to them civilly. "Yes and thank you. You may leave now." I said in a monotone voice. As they walked out I got glares from all the Guardians I gave them my man eating smile and flipped them off.

I sat in the kitchen drinking some tea when Viktoria walks in.

"Hi Rose" She says happily

"Hi Viktoria. Im sorry we haven't had a real chance to talk with everything that has happened since I arrived," I said

"Its fine. Im just glad your here your the first one who has run into that bunch last night and survived. It made me sick watching all those great Guardians die because of us." She said sadly

"They didn't die because of you they died protecting the cure thats really important to our kind and the Moroi ." I said " And I would give my life just the same making sure it was seen through until the end."

Her face only fell only a little "Rose your not like all the other Guardians that have came to protect our family. Your absolutely amazing when you fight I have never seen anything like it before."

I laughed "Well thank you and thats because the training that I have had doesn't exist anymore." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Is it alright if I ask who trained you?" She asked hesitantly

"Yeah. You know the Strigio that you seen last night."

"Yes" She said confused

"His name is Damon. He's the one who trained me."

"What? He's the one that has been attacking are house. How do you know him? Why did he train you?" She asked in a rushed tone.

I laughed again "So many questions."

She bowed her head "Im sorry"

"Its alright. He's been attacking your house because he knew that Tatiana would have to eventually send me if she didn't want to lose more Guardians. I don't think he will be attacking the house anytime soon though. Anyways he kidnapped me five years ago. Me being a Dhampir and having Strigio abilities he thought he could use me to kill Tatiana."

"Oh Im sorry about that." She said sincerely "Can I ask you one more question?" She asked nervously

"How do you have Strigoi abilities and not be one of _them_." she said the last word with so much distaste.

"Well before I was captured by Damon I was at the mall with my best friend Lissa and I was ambushed by thirty Strigio was feed upon for weeks. Now to exactly how I do not know but everybody and myself are going with because I'm shadow-kissed."

"OH" She said. "I don't think you could ever be one of them. Rose your too great of a person." she sighed "Well I have to go to bed otherwise mama will pitch a fit goodnight Rose." She smiled at me

"Good night Viktoria" I said

"Vik you can call me Vik."

I smiled and nodded my head and she left for bed leaving me to my thought.

It was about five minutes later when I heard Dimitri trying to sneak up behind me.

"You have to slow your breathing and be a little lighter on your feet." I said

"Damn one of these times I will get you I promise." He said as he sat down across from me.

I smirked "I will hold you to that."

His face dropped from its smile and went serious "You know she's right."

"Whose right?"

"Vik what see said about you."

"Oh. Well at least one of us thinks that."

He took the mug out of my hands and grabbed them.

"Rose you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I think even being all the way Strigio you would still do the right things you would just be a bigger pain in my ass."

I smiled then sighed " I don't feel like it that with the past I have. Hell even my present is pretty fucked up."

He chuckled "Yes it is but what your doing is going to help a lot of people someday."

I smiled at him "I sure hope so."

He smiled back at me reassuringly and got up dragging me towards the stairs "Now come on I have to talk to you."

"Oh yea I almost forgot." I said

We get up to his room and he leads me to the bed and sits me down. He paces for a minute then sits down in front of me. I was getting worried every minute he didn't speak.

"I don't know really how to say this but I'm going to do my best." He takes a deep breath and continues "Rose I know we haven't known each other for very long but every-time I look at you or talk to you I want to say this." He stopped looking in my eyes. _OH MY GOD is he going to say what I think he's going to say._

"Rose I lov…"

He was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked at him apologetically "Im so sorry but it might be Tatiana."

He nodded his head and smiled "Its okay go take your call." He said sadly

I walked out the room and shut the door softly behind me.

"Hello." I said a little annoyed

"Rose?"

"Lissa?"

"Yes its me who else would it be!" She said excited

"Can I call you back Im busy right now."

"No get un-busy I haven't talked to you since you left." I love Lissa but damn did she have horrible timing.

"Okay Lissa whats up." I said We talked so long I thought my ear was going to fall off. When we finally got off the phone I had to pick myself off the floor. I walked in and found Dimitri sleeping I looked at the time on my phone and seen that I was talking to Lissa for a couple hours. I sighed I felt horrible he was about to tell that he loved me and instead I took a phone call. Sometimes I really dislike being me and having the job that I have. I walked over to him pulled the blankets up and over him." Im so sorry Dimitri." I said as I kissed his forehead. "And I love you too." I whispered in his ear.

I turned around and started to walk towards the door when out of nowhere Dimitri pops up form his bed grabs me and drags me back. If I wasn't fast I would have let out a loud yelp.

"Ha! I did it! I got you!" He said like a little kid on christmas morning.

I started laughing "Yes you did I really thought you were sleeping. Good job."

He smiled and rubbed his knuckles on his shirt making me laugh even harder "Thank you." he said with so much pride. He stops and looks at me confused "Where were you going?"

"I was going to look for Damon." I said seriously. It was so hard trying to keep a smile off my face when his face looked as if he was getting ready to kill me.

"Rose you ever do som.."

I cut him laughing

"I was just kidding calm down comrade. I was going to bed." I said grabbing my sides

He did that cool thing with his eyebrow again "Whats with the name?"

I thought about it for a moment "I don't know it just seems to fit you I guess."

He smiled "Now lets talk about earlier."

"Okay lets do."

"Well You said it and I almost said it. But do you really mean it?"

I thought about it for a while I can see his eyes filling with pain by the second.

"I think I do. I haven't felt this since before my kidnapping. It weird and I'm not going to lie it scares the hell out of me. BUt overtime I try to deny it you do something and that feeling comes back so with out a doubt I do love you."

His face lit up and he tackled me then kissed me.

"I love you Roza." I looked in his eyes to see if he was lying but the only thing I could see was love, caring, and compassion. I smiled at him

" I know" He leaned down and kissed me again but this time it was more urgent harder. He skimmed his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission. I gladly gave him entranced. Now his looks are hot his body amazing but the way he tastes there is just no way to describe it. I enjoyed every minute of it I thought I was in heaven I never wanted to leave this place it felt so right here. We made out heavily only letting our shirts come off about five minutes later we came up for breath. We cuddled close to each other not knowing where one of us started and the other stopped.

"I love you Roza." He said as he yawned

"I love you to _Dimka_." I said with a smug look on my face remembering what Olena had called him.

He lifted his head up to look at me "Where did you hear that from?" He asked

" I cant tell you." I said giggling

"And why not?"

"Because if I tell you I would have to kill you." I tried to say seriously " And we wouldn't want that now would we."

He chuckled "No we wouldn't. Goodnight Roza."

"Night comrade." I said before falling a sleep in the arms of the man that i know for a fact that I love.

**So Love It? Hate It? Let me Know I always love hearing what y'all have to say.. Like always R&R.**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I loved writing this chapter I hope y'all enjoy reading as much as I did writing it. Well I was Watching the video to 'just the way you are' by bruno mars and the female in the video i think would make a good Rose for the movies check it out and tell me what y'all think. A Big thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys so much. And if anything is spelt wrong or sounds funny im sorry I am beyond the point of tried but I wanted to get the chapter out for you guys tonight...Well enough of me going on I will get on with the story..Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA**

I woke up the next morning to soft butterfly kisses being placed all over my face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said softly

I smiled and turned my head and opened my eyes to see a pair of beautiful chocolate brown ones staring back at me. "Good morning to you too." I said yawning.

"So Im feeling a lot better today. I was thinking we could start training today." He said hopefully

"Take your shirt off and I will be the judge of that." I sat up and turned around to face him. When I looked at him he had a stupid grin on his face. " Now Rose it sounds like your trying to get me out of my clothes." He said in that stupid cocky voice of his.

Ha time to play. I would have figured Dimitri learned the last time he got cocky with me I guess not. I got up and walked to the end of the bed and looked up at him. He had his arms crossed behind his head just smiling wildly at me thinking he had won. HA HA HA thats all I have to say about that. I put on my man-eater smile and started to crawl up his body. Lets just say he lost his smile real quick. I saw him trying to swallow and it made me giggle to myself.

"Now that exactly what I want" I purred

He pulled his hands up from behind his head and tried to push me away.

"Ro..Rose I was just kidding."

I grabbed his hands and threw them up above his head I felt a growl go threw his chest. I leaned down and bit his lip he shuddered underneath me. _okay now maybe he wont get cocky with me anymore _I thought to myself.

I let go of his arms and hopped of "Well that was fun. Now take off your shirt." I said snickering

He glared at me but took his shirt off. I examined his chest and noticed all his cuts had healed just fine but when I poked at his rib he winced.

"Sorry not today. I will check tomorrow to see if you rib is any better."

He threw his shirt back on "Whatever" And he stormed out of the room.

" Hey comrade if you stand the heat stay the fuck out of the kitchen." I yelled after him laughing. I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I smiled at that and got up to get dressed. I went downstairs to see Sonya sitting at the table by herself.

"Whats up with him?" She asked me

"Oh he got to cocky for his own good." I said plainly "Where is everyone?" I asked

" Mamas at work and I don't know about everyone else. She left in a hurry this morning mumbling something along the lines of 'she had to fix one more thing and she would have it right'." She said in a monotone voice

My eyes widen in shock I dashed upstairs to grab my phone only to see Dimitri getting dressed I stole a glance before going back down. I mean come on who wouldn't steal a glance at something that godly looking.I ran outside to fast to hear what Sonya was saying at that point I didn't really care I needed to call Tatiana to inform her on the news. It rang twice.

" Hello Rose you have some.."

I cut her short

"Shut it. Olena thinks she may have gotten the cure right." I said pacing back and forth on the lawn.

I heard her gasp "Are you sure you heard correctly?" She said

"Sonya said she rushed out this morning in a hurry saying she had to fix one thing."

" Rose you have to find a Strigio and try it on him tonight to see if it works before I go saying anything about this news."

"I will call you after we test it on the Strigio."

"Thanks Rose."

The line went dead. I walked into the living room putting all my blades on so I could meet Olena before she got off work. I didn't need her having any problems on the way home. I told Dimitri I was leaving but he still wasn't talking to me because of early. Oh well he can be dumb if he wants to. The walk to Olena's work was humorous. The looks I was getting because of my blades made me laugh not that I would show them. I just glared at anyone who stared to long for my liking. I got to Olena's work just as she was walking out she had a ecstatic look on her face as she walked up to me.

"Rose how nice to see you. I think I got it right all we have to do is test it." She said excitedly.

"Thats why I came here. Tatiana has requested that it be tested tonight. And to make sure you got home with no problems."

"We have to test it tonight?" She sake curiously

"Yes I will go hunting in four hours." I said looking at the sun.

"Rose I don't want you to go out looking for them." She said getting worried "Cant we just wait until we get attacked again?" She asked pleadingly

I looked at her apologetically "No im sorry it has to be done tonight."

She sighed but didn't say anything else on the matter. When we got home Dimitri ambushed me with questions.

"Why did you leave in such a rush?"

"To make sure Olena got home without any problems."

"Why didn't you have me come with you?"

"Because you weren't talking to me." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"You should just asked I would have come." He said.

"I wouldn't have asked." I said plainly.

I saw anger rise on his face by this time we were alone. Olena left to things around the house. That left me with a very pissed off Dimitri. _Yay for me._

"And why not?" He said with his voice rising each word.

"Because you need to heal. Your rib is still hurting you."

"Rose for fucks sake its still daylight outside you cant make that excuse." He yelled at me.

"That doesn't mean anything we have been getting more and more reports about humans working for them." I growled getting annoyed.

"Oh so now a human can even defeat me. Huh?" He said sarcastically

That did it I felt the darkness taking over.

"You know what all I have been doing is caring for you but you seem hell bent on trying to get yourself killed. You don't know Damon like I do and he will kill you and not think twice about it. But hey if thats what you then go hop on the horse will enjoy the free game." I screamed at him

He looked shocked and then guilt hit his face "Rose Im.."

I threw my hand up "Just save it Dimitri I don't want to hear it right now. Im leaving and I will be back a little after sundown so tell Olena to be ready." I said as I walked out of the door.

I started to run not caring where I ended up. I needed to blow of some steam before tonight otherwise I wont be thinking strait. About ten minutes later I ran into Eddie, Mason and god forbid Adrian.

Adrian's face lit up when he saw me " Ahh Little Dhampir you couldn't stay away could you." He said with a lazy grin on his face.

I snorted "Nope I couldn't help myself your like a magnetic." I said sarcastically

"Hey Eddie I have a couple hours on my hands do you still wanna spar?"

He about jumped out of his pants when I asked him "Hell yes I have a gym at my place plus its only like two minutes away." He said excitedly and turned walking towards his house. Manson walked by me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Mason." I said sweetly. His cheeks almost turned the color of his hair.

"Hi Rose."

Eddie wasn't lying when he said he lived two minutes away. We walked in and went downstairs my jaw fell open. The gym was amazing. It has all the latest machines in it. Everything look as if he took it from the court back home. How the hell did he get the money for all of this I wondered.

"Eddie if you don't watch your keys Im going to steal them." I said going over every detail of the gym.

He started to laugh "Why?"

"So I can come here every morning duh!" I said looking at him stupidly

We sparred a couple times and even Mason got in on it. Neither of them could pin me though but Mason did catch me in the stomach with one of his kicks it amazed the hell out of me. I showed both of the how to better there moves a little not giving anything to big away. It was about time for me to leave when Adrian turned on me with a smirk "So you can pin both of them one at a time but can you take all three of us at once."

I guess he hasn't heard to much about me if he's asking this but i decided to play along. I tried to look scared only widening Adrian's smirk " I..don't..know.." I stuttered out.

Adrian turned around for a second then turned towards back to me. He yelled go but he was the only one that started to run he noticed he was the only one running but it was to late for him. He grabbed for me but I side stepped him and clothes lined him with my arm knocking him flat on his back. Eddie and Mason started cracking up.

"Dude I told you not to do it." Eddie said between laughing

I bent down over him so he could see me " If I can take over ten Strigio at once you three wouldn't be a problem." I smiled and patted his cheek "You should have listened to them." He glared at me while he got up.

I turned towards Eddie "Thanks for the workout but I must be going."

"Hey no problem anytime and thanks for the tips." He said happily

I nodded "Bye boys" With that I left to hunt myself a Strigio. It wasn't that hard I hid all of my blades and yelled like a helpless girl it was kind of fun I never got to be a damsel in distress.

"Oh no! I broke my leg someone help me please." I over exaggerated. I made sure to keep my face hidden as I felt my stomach stir as one walked out of some bushes.

"Miss do you need help?" He asked in a sickly voice. It almost made me want to throw up when he extended his hand for me to take. I took it and waited until I was standing up and with all my strength I elbowed him in the head knocking him unconscious. I walk over and grab my blades and I place my switch blade in his heart just incase he decides to come to while im carrying him. I through him over my shoulder and walk towards the house. It was a five minute walk. I placed him as close as I could get him to the house. I walked in and Dimitri was waiting for me.

" Rose Im sorry." He said

"Later Dimitri he wont be like that for much longer." I said pointing outside at the Stirgio. He looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"OLENA" I yelled "Are you ready?"

"Yes just give me one second." She called from upstairs

I walked over to the door throwing one one my blades outside next to the body and putting the rest on the couch. She came down thirty seconds later with a vile of clear liquid. Dimitri followed me and Olena outside. I straddled the Strigio and pulled the blade out. He came to instantly I threw his hands above his head and held the there tightly.

"You stupid little bitch." The he spit in my face

"Olena you have five seconds or he's dead." I growled

She ran over dropping the cure into his mouth. I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could spit it out at me. I felt him swallow it so I removed my hand

"What the fuck was that?" He bellowed at me trying to get out of my grip.

"Hopefully the end of you." I spat at him

He stopped struggling and he gasped looking strait into my eyes I saw the red fade slowly away. I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life I loosened my grip on him arms. At the time he seemed perfectly fine but then out of nowhere his eyes blazed redder than before and he went crazy. He knocked me off of him and started for Olena. He made it all of two steps before I was in front of him

"Where do you think your going?"

He spit out a bunch of words that didn't make any sense. I went to grab one of my blades just to end his life but there was nothing there. I looked behind him and there lay my blade in the grass. Dimitri caught my gaze then looked at where I was just looking and he ran for the blade.

"Dimitri dont." I yelled

I wasn't paying attention when the Strigio swung around kicking me in the temple making me fly backwards and hitting the house with a 'bang'.

"Olena get inside now." I tried to yell. I knew she was safe now I had to make sure Dimitri was I tried to get but failed all I could see were black spots everywhere. Before I knew it Dimitri was at my side.

"Its okay Roza he's dead." Relief washed over me as the blackness consumed me. I didn't know how long I was out. I felt some shaking me.

"Rose dear Im sorry to wake you up but some just dropped off a letter saying you had to open it now." Olena said

I sat up and blinked a couple times. Man I had one killer ass headache.

"Whose it from?" I asked shielding my eyes from the light.

"I don't know I couldn't see his face."

"Okay." She handed me the letter. I opened it and all there was was a number. I pulled my phone out and dialed the rang once and guess who spoke on the other end.

"Hello Rose." He said

"Damon! What the fuck do.."

I was cut off by someone yelling my name in the background.

"Damon who is that?" I asked scared of what the answer would be.

"Rose….I love you" That was the last thing I heard before the line went dead. I pun around looking for Dimitri I didn't see him so I turned to Olena

"Wheres Dimitri?"

She looked at me confused "He went to go get you some pills for your head we ran out."

I almost fainted again. That mean it was Dimitri and Damon had him.

FUCK

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know.. Alway R&R..**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is in Dimitri's POV. I wanted to do this so you guys knew how things went down for him.. I hope you guys like it and the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow after noon.. Thanks again to all my reviewers I love you guys so much..:) Well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA :(**

Rose left in a hurry this morning. I didn't think to much of it because I was still pissed at her for what she did this morning. I was waiting for her to come back and it just kept getting later and later until I heard the door open I rushed towards Rose and started asking my questions.

"Why did you leave in such a rush?"I asked

"To make sure Olena got home without any problems."She said

"Why didn't you have me come with you?"

"Because you weren't talking to me." She said to me as if I were stupid

"You should just asked I would have come." I said.

"I wouldn't have asked." She said plainly.

I saw mama walk out of the room with a uncomfortable look on her face as I felt the anger rise in me. Rose didn't look too excited about being here with me by the look on her face.

"And why not?" I said with my voice rising each word.

"Because you need to heal. Your rib is still hurting you."

She cant use that stupid fucking excuse on me its just bullshit

"Rose for fucks sake its still daylight outside you cant make that excuse." I yelled

She came back at me with something that was sot true and I hated it.

"That doesn't mean anything we have been getting more and more reports about humans working for them." She growled getting annoyed with me.

This made me furious she thinks a simple human can take me. "Oh so now even defeat me. Huh?" I said sarcastically

I saw her face go from annoyed to outraged. I wanted to flinch back a step or two but I stood my ground,

"You know what all I have been doing is caring for you but you seem hell bent on trying to get yourself killed. You don't know Damon like I do and he will kill you and not think twice about it. But hey if thats what you then go hop on the horse he will enjoy the free game." She yelled at me.

When she was yelling at me I could see the pieces of the Strigio she had running through her blood it shocked the hell out of me then I felt like the biggest ass in the world. "Rose..Im.."

She threw her hand up at me so I shut my mouth.

"Just save it Dimitri I don't want to hear it right now. Im leaving and I will be back a little after sundown so tell Olena to be ready." She said as she walked out the door.

I wanted to go after her and beg for forgiveness but i didn't want to piss her off more than I already have. I walked away from the door and went to find Mama I wanted to know what was happening after sundown.

"Mama" I called thru the house

"Im in here Dimka." I heard her call from the kitchen. I walked in and see her doing the dishes. I walked up grabbed a towel and helped her dry the dishes.

"Mama whats happening tonight after sundown?" I asked

She looked a little nervous about what she was going to say. "Well I think I got the cure right and were going to test it tonight."

Well thats good that she might have got it right we can put all this stupid shit behind us. But how does she plan on testing it we don't have a Strigio.

" Mama how are you going to test it?"

She wouldn't look at me. Please don't say Rose please don't say Rose I chanted to myself.

"Rose is going to go hunting for one tonight and will be bringing it back her after sundown." she said slowly

I froze " Mama why did you let her do it? Its bad enough we got them coming here but you want rose going out there and looking for one."

She turned quick on me "I don't want rose doing anything like that. I told her no but she said it was the Queens order." She said a little angry

"OH. Im sorry mama I shouldn't have questioned you. I know you wouldn't let Rose do something like that."

She patted my back "Its okay. Im going to go take a nap before she gets back." she said walking out of the room.

I sighed and looked outside wondering what Rose was doing. I had a little time left before sundown so I sat down on the couching grabbing one of my western novels. The sun just went down and I went to the kitchen sat down at the table waiting for her. I felt bad for fighting with her about the stupid shit. I knew if I wanted to get better I couldn't be in any fights. I heard someone walking up the steps the Rose walked through the door. She left the door open as she started to look for mama.

"Rose Im sorry." I said

She looked at me " Later Dimitri he wont be like that for much longer." She said pointing to something outside. I looked over her shoulder and holy shit she had a Strigio laying on the ground stunned. i was amazed so I just nodded.

"OLENA" She yelled "Are you ready?"

"Yes just give me a second." Mama called from up stairs.

She started taking her blades off placing them on the couch but throwing one outside next to the body. Mama came down thirty seconds later with a little vile.I couldn't see it so I followed them outside. She straddled the Strigio and jealously went through my body. I know nothing would ever happen between her and him well hell any Strigio but that doesn't mean I wanna see her like that. She pulled out the blade and he came to life instantly she threw his hands over his head holding him there.

"You stupid little bitch." I wanted to go over there and rip his head off myself for calling my Roza that. Then he did something stupid he spit in her face. I saw her face change and I silently laughed to my self.

"Olena you have five seconds or he's dead." She growled. I wanted to see her rip his head off it would make me oh so happy but when she spoke mama jumped and ran over to the two and pouring the liquid in the Strigio's mouth. She slapped her hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it back out. After a little while she removed her hand.

"What the fuck was that." He bellowed at her truing to get out of the grip she had him in.

"Hopefully the end of you." She spat at him

He stopped struggling so Rose loosened up the grip on him. I thought that was the dumbest mistake because we have never tested this so something horrible could happen. Man I hate being right sometimes. I cursed when he flew up knocking Rose off of him and he started for Mama. He didn't make it very far because Rose was in front of him in a blink of an eye. She aways looks amazing when she's fighting.

" Where do you think your going?"

He spat out a bunch of words that didn't make any sense. I saw her reach up for one of her blades but she had placed them on the couch I was going to go get one when I saw her looking at the blade behind him. I know it was stupid but I ran for that balde.

"Dimitri Don't!" I heard her yelled.

When I turned around to throw her the blade I saw her go threw the air and hitting the house with a sicking bang. I cringed.

"Olena get inside now." She said. I saw her eyes flash to me and she tried to get up but felled down every time. I rushed towards the Strigio cutting his head off before he knew what was coming. It was hard getting that blade through his neck how the hell does she do it with such ease. I rushed up to her.

Its okay Roza he's dead." I saw her face relax as she passed out. I ran into the house setting her on the couch. I checked her body over making sure there was nothing serious. She had dried blood on her head but there was no wound. Mama came in a started to clean her off while I went to go look for pills she was most likely going to need them when she awoke. I got into the bathroom looking for the pills I went through all our cabinets and we didn't have any.

"Fuck" I muttered to myself. I walked into my room and grabbed my stake and went back down stairs.

"Mama Im going to run to the store we are out of pills."

"Do you think Rose would like that." she asked

"I will be back before she wakes up."

"Okay be quick please I love you."

I bent down and kissed her forehead " I love you too mama. I will be back soon."

I walked out the door and down the street.I was about five minutes away when I heard someone start to laugh/

"Well now I didn't expect you to be out here all by yourself and at night. What does my Rose think about this?" He asked in a mocking tone.

I turned around and there stood Damon with the five Strigio that didn't attack Rose. _Shit Shit Shit _was all that was going through my mind well that and how much Rose is going to kill me.

"You knave Rose out of this." I said through gritted teeth.

He laugh "Dhampir you don't scare me." He smiled evilly "But I have had someone watching Rose and it seems she shows feelings towards you. And Im going to use that to kill her."

He looked at the Strigio to the right of him and nodded his head. The Strigio started walking towards me. Now I knew that I didn't stand a chance against him after what Rose said about Damon and how he did things and I had no doubt thats how this one did things as well. But there is no way in hell that I'm going down without a fight so I pulled my stake out and readied myself.

He walked up to me and smiled "Play nice Dhampir I wont hurt you." He started to laugh "Too much."

"Not a chance." I growled

He jumped at me knocking me into the wall and was over me in the next second. I slashed out and grazed his cheek with my stake making him through his hand over his cheek and start to scream. I pulled my foot back and kicked him in his stomach making him stagger back a couple of feet. I jumped up and brought my arm back and before I could make contact with his face I was hit in the head and I blacked out.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my neck I opened my eyes to find Damon drinking from me. I tried to move my hands to push him away but I was tied to a chair.

"No!" I yelled weakly

He stood up smiled and wiped the blood that was on his chin with the back of his hand off.

"You taste real good its a shame our Rose cant taste you. She would probably eat you up." He said laughing

"Fuck you."

He frowned and backhanded me.

"Don't speak to me like that." He growled

"Fuck you!" I repeated smiling up at him.

He hit me in the jaw making my chair fall over and skid a couple of feet. His phone started to ring and he smiled at me.

"Oh here is Rose now. Right on time." He said walking away

I started to yell her name telling her to stay away. Damon nodded his head to the shadows. The one that I fought early came out and he walked over to me and picked me up off the floor. Holding on to me chair he began to beat me. I didn't make any noise I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Damon motioned for him to stop he walked over to me and held the phone in front of my mouth. If I wasn't going to make it out of this I wanted her to know one thing.

"Rose. I love you."

He shut the phone and bent down to get in my face. I turned my head away he laughed and put his hand on my chin and pulling me to face him.

"Your going to be the death of her." He smiled and started to walk towards the shadows. I spit hitting him in the back he spun around glaring at me I just smiled at him. If my hands were free I would be flipping him off as well.

"All we have to do is wait. She will come for him. Im sure of it." he said and disappeared into the shadows.

**Well Love It? Hate It? Let me know. Like Always R&R.. :)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys this chapter is shorter than the rest but it just felt right to end it there I don't know why but it just did..But anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter..:) Oh and if anything is weird Im tried as hell and I apologize.**

**Disclaimer" I don't own the VA.**

"Olena why did you let him go out at night?" I yelled at her. She took at few steps back terrified at my outburst. I instantly relaxed "Olena Im sorry but you know its dangerous out there." I saw her face clam only a little.

"He insisted on it. Why does it matter he will be home any time now."

I looked down "I don't think so." I said sadly.

She started to cry "Whats happen to my Dimka?" She said between sobs.

"Im not sure just yet but I think Damon has him." I said angrily.

She runs into my arms "Rose you have to go get him please Rose pleas." She begged. If I wouldn't have been holding her she would have been on her knees right now. I pull her back still holding her up. "Olena I swear by my life I will bring you son home alive." I said so fiercely. But I didn't feel it Damon was cruel and he would kill even if he got what he wanted. She nodded at me.

"Olena make sure on one leaves this house to you understand. No matter what you hear." She nodded again. I left to go get myself ready and to call Eddie I wasn't about to leave this house unprotected Tatiana would kill me herself.

***Couple minutes later***

"Eddie this is Rose." I said in my 'I mean business' voice.

"Yeah whats up?" He asked worried.

I need you over here now. I have things I have to handle and I don't want to leave the family unprotected."

"Okay I will be there in five minutes." he said then the line went dead.

I went down stairs grabbing my blades putting them in there places.

"Olena I have arranged for Eddie Castile to be here with you until I get back."

I walked over to her and handed her my dagger. She looked shocked.

"Rose I cant take this you might need it. She said trying to push it away. I put it in her hand and closed it pushing it to her chest. "If anything happens I want to know you at least have something to defend yourself with."

"Thank you Rose." she said

Just then there was a knock at the door i saw Olena flinch. I put my finger to my mouth and listened. It was two Dhampirs they were to heavy on there feet to be Strigio.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Eddie." he said.

"Whose with you?"

"Just Mason." he said reassuring tone.

I opened the door and there stood the two boys stakes in hand looking ready to take on an entire army of Strigio.

"Thank you for coming." I said sweetly closing the door then I switch to raving mad bitch well at least thats what people say I look like threatening someones life. I think its kind of funny if you ask me.

"Look if one little hair on anyones head in this house is out of place when I get back your going to wish I would just kill you like a Strigio." I add a little more than I should have but I want to make sure they get my point. " The thing that comes to mind invokes hunny a switchblade and some fire ants." I smile madly at them. They both had frighten and shocked faces and nodded dumbly.

"Good. Olena call me if something goes wrong." I walked out feeling bad about what I said to the boys.

I took my phone out and Dialed the number again. It rang four times the silence but i could hear him breathing.

"Damon I swear to god if you hurt him I will make sure you die a slow and painful death." I growled into the phone.

He laughed "Rose you cant kill me." he said flatly.

"Damon when I find you Im going to make you choke on those words. Now let me speak to Dimitri."

He laughed again. He was really starting to piss me off. "Sorry he's kind of tied up right now." I heard grunting nosies like some one being beaten in the background.

"Rose Im in abandon house." Dimitri yelled. Then I heard him get hit with an object I wasn't sure of yet. He whispered my name again then it went silent. One lone tear fell down my cheek.

"Damon your one sick fuck. What the hell do you want?" I screamed into the phone

Thankfully Dimitri gave me some idea of where he was I switched my direction as soon as he spoke. I wasn't so worried about finding the right house. The only thing I was worried about was Dimitri.

"You dead my dear and the cure destroyed." He said plainly

I stopped at a street and my stomach started to turn ever so slightly. I sighed thankfully and started to run down the street the farther I went the worse my stomach twisted.

"Damon I will find you and when I do you better be ready."

"We will see Rose." He said in a cocky tone.

"Oh yes we will." I said grinning. I just love it when they get cocky. HA HA.

My stomach was getting worse until I stopped and had to back track stopping in front of a house with boarded up windows. I checked out the houses on either side of the house and neither of them had boarded up windows. I held my breath and ran to the right house jumping on the roof silent and effortlessly. I took the phone away from my ear. I closed my eyes pointing all my senses towards the house below me. I heard at least six walking around but there may be more. Just then Damon yelled at someone inside. I smiled and put my phone back up to my ear.

"Damon." I sang into the phone backflipping off the roof and gliding to the front door readying myself.

"What Rose!" He yelled in frustration.

"Im coming for you." I said then hung it up sliding it into my pocket. I pulled my blades out from behind me and taking a deep breath I kicked the door in. I took two steps in and saw Dimitri sitting in a chair head hanging and blood all over him. I felt the darkness rise its ugly head not that I minded right now.

"DAMON GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW." I yelled with a voice I didn't even recognize.

I heard clapping and I saw Damon before he walked into the light. I growled.

" Well Rose I knew you would find us I just didn't think this fast." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"As I told you before don't underestimate me." I snapped. "Why did you take Dimitri he has nothing to do with this."

"Because you have feelings for him and I could use him against you. He's going to be your down fall. I taught you never to get close because they could be used against you. Why didn't you listen?"

" Yeah I know but when have I ever listened to you?" I smirked " Now will you shut that stupid dick sucker of yours and lets get this going." I said sweetly smiling wickedly.

"I want your boyfriend here to watch you die." He nodded his head and some one came out of the corner carrying a bucket. He went over to Dimitri and dumped water all over him making him shoot up gasping for breath. He looked around desperately and met my eyes.

"No." He whispered "Rose get out of here please." He begged. The Strigio standing next to him punched him in the jaw making him yell. I heard a crack and all I saw was red. I flew at the at the Strigio kicking him in his hip making his bones spilt out of his skin on the other side. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. Not being able to to take his little bitch scream anymore I bent down and twisted his neck completely around and ripping it off his body.

With the head still in my hands I looked up at Dimitri besides being bloody he looked funny thats when I saw it he had bite marks in his neck. I gasped "Dimitri Im sorry." I breathed. I heard more footsteps coming into the room I spun around hurling the head at Damon but he dodged it. Thats when I saw them the five that didn't attack me last time. They just stood there watching me and it pissed me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING ON YOU DUMB FUCKS." I yelled at them. "Or are all of you pussies?" I said mockingly. I heard one of them growl. Good I hit a soft spot.

" Well It was fun Rose but now you will die." Damon said. "Kill her" He said to them and walked away. The five came running at me. Just the way they moved I knew he had been training them. And for the first time in five years I was scared. Dimitri yelled at them to stay away from me as the first one reached me. He threw his foot out and tried to kick me in my stomach but I caught it just before it reached me. Twisting him around I slammed my foot into his knee making it crack and bend in a unimaginable position. Just as I cut his head off I was hit in the face and thrown across the house. I don't know how I did it but i landed on my feet and ran at him. We threw punches and kicks back and forth at each other some connecting and some not. Then another joined he didn't even see my blade coming when it sliced through his neck. I was back to fighting just the one. When I was ambushed by the last two I got worried. I spared a glance over the Strigio's Shoulder and they had let Dimitri out of his restraint and had him backed up into a corner. I would rather have him live then me. i looked at the Strigio and smirked.

"Thats all you got you stupid bitch my grandma hits harder than you." I laughed

Sure enough I got the reaction I wanted. He yelled and ran at me I brought the hilt of my blade to his head and he fell to the ground. All in to seconds I dropped my blades taking out my switch blade and my nine inch knuckled folder and flung them at the two Strigio hitting them In the heart. The Strigio I was fighting hopped up grabbing me by the neck and throwing me against the wall. I tried the same thing I did to Damon but he was already waiting for me and blocked it. I did the next best thing I kicked him as hard as I could using him a leverage right where the sun don't shine. He dropped to the floor immediately. I fell to the floor trying to steady my breathing but the Strigio recovered quickly and he stood up bring him with him. He brought his mouth to my neck and bit me. All the memories from five years ago came flooding into my head and I started crying. I promised myself i wouldn't let this happen again. I felt helpless and weak then and thats what I felt now. I tried hitting him in the head but there was no force behind the blow.

I looked at Dimitri and saw rage go through his face. Then he did the coolest things I have ever seen he flipped his stake in his hand and hurled it at the Strigio. It hit him in the back and sticking there. It caused him to scream and letting me go he tried to reach for it but I got there first. I yanked it out of his back and slamming it in his heart I watched as the light faded from his eyes I ripped the stake out of chest and rammed it in again. I did this over and over again still crying. I was lifted off it and into my Dimitri's arms. I wiped away the tears and pushed away.

"FUCK YOU DAMON! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! THE NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed

I dropped to the floor feeling defeated "Dimitri" I whispered. Before I even finished his name he had me in his arms and was carrying me out the door.

"Dimitri Im.." He kissed my lips . It was a simple kiss but it was so full of love and joy.

"Shh Roza." I knew it pained him to talk so I just shut my mouth watching him silently. I don't know how long we were walking but I fell asleep to his steady heart beat.

**So there you go.. Love It? Hate It? Just let me know…And like always R&R. I love to hear what y'all gotta say. :)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews they make me so so happy. Well I hope you guys enjoy.**

I was a woken when someone screamed. My eyes shot open and I was still in Dimitri's arms. I jumped out of his arms and readied myself for an attack. I looked around for the source of the scream and saw Olena with her hand across her mouth staring at me wide eyed.

"Olena are you alright?" I asked very jumpy

"Don't worry about me are you alright?" She asked looking me up and down. "Rose you have bi-"

Dimitri cut her off "Mama don't." He said in a warning tone.

I thought about what she could be talking about when I remember one of them bit me. My hand went right to my neck they were almost healed but not quiet. I dropped my head I blink back tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks. Dimitri came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from touch and spun around to see a understanding and hurt look flash across his face.

"Im sorry." I said and walked into his arms.

We stay like that for awhile. I didn't want to let him go I was scared he was going to vanish if I did. I was scared that this was a dream and that he had died back at the abandon house. I looked up at him and by the look on his face he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Dimitri."

"Yes Roza"

"I love you I want you to remember that."

"I will never forget that I love you too."

Just then Olena walked in and cleared her throat "Rose Tatiana called while you were gone. I told her I will have you call her in the morning." She said

"Thats fine. She will be freaking out until I call." I smile at her.

I went to reach for my cellphone. When I pulled it out it was fucked. The screen would even light up. Starring at my phone I felt something nasty and dark shove through whatever little self control I had left.I chucked the phone across the room hitting the wall with a 'bang' and it shattered. Olena squeaked and ran behind Dimitri. Mason and Eddie rushed into the room ready for an attack. They took one look at me and stopped dead in there tracks. What ever was in me when they did that it made me even more pissed.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at." I said with that voice I didn't recognize again.

"Roza." He breathed with a worried look on his face.

Just that one word made everything that was nasty and hateful disintegrate. I stared at everyone wide eyed I didn't really care about anybody else but Olena at this point. Everyone could handle them selves to a point but with Olena its different. I supposed to protect her not have her scared of me.

"Olena Im so sorry. Im going to leave." I said walking towards the door

"Rose I don't want to leave." She said desperately

"I need to I will be back in a little while." I smiled sadly at her.

Then i left nobody tried to stop probably scared that I would snap at them.

I was so confused I knew the Darkness was bad but there was noway its that bad. Where the hell was that voice coming form. Thins anger that has start to consume me is scaring me. What if I get so out of control I hurt some one. I wouldn't be able to live myself. I couldn't shake this angry feeling inside of me. I started to get these feeling when I came here. Thinking about it, it always came back to Damon being the cause of it all. And like all evil douchebags you think his name and he will appear.

"Well speak of the devil." I said sarcastically

He laughed "Rose I will never get tried of that smart mouth of yours."

I sat down on the ground I didn't have any of my blades so there was onus in standing. I wasn't worried though I knew he wouldn't attack me.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked already annoyed at his presence.

"What we cant have a friendly chat?" He asked feigning hurt.

I gave him a pointed look.

"Well I guess not then. Have you been training?" He asked. I was confused by his question and didn't know if answering it would be smart.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you killed my best five. Plus Im curious."

"Well maybe you didn't….Wait you _best five_. You have trained more?" FUCK! I knew I was right. He has been training them.

"Yes Rose I have." He said plainly.

I know its a long shot but I have to ask anyway " How many more?" I asked

"Rose I cant give away all my secrets." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Why not it would be fun we could like have a sleep over and like braid each others hair." I said in a stuck up high pitch voice.

He didn't respond he just started pacing back and forth in front of me with his smile getting bigger.

"You know Rose your in such a compromising position right now. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

I leaned back on my hands throwing my feet out in front of me. "You could but you wont."

I didn't even see it coming he was on top of me with his hand on my throat. I knew he could snap my neck with one twitch of his hand. But i stood my ground not making a sound or protesting against his hand. Plus he doesn't scare one bit.

"Well then enlighten me my dear on why I wouldn't."

"Because you want to kill me in a fight that way you know it was because you were better." I said cocky and smiled up at him.

He let go of my throat and took ahold of my chin bringing my face to his. Then he licked my face. I gagged and punch him in the face dislocating his jaw.

He stood up and popped his jaw back into place and laughed. "Remind me before I kill you to taste you."

There was the Damon I knew and hated.

"Yeah I will be sure to that just for you." I said sarcastically

"Well as much as i would love to stay and chat some more my dear but I must be going. But the next time we meet you will die."

I scoffed "Your starting to sound like a broken record." I smiled

He grinned at me and ran off into the night.

I laid there for a few more minutes before I got and started back to the house. I had a lot of apologizing to do and I had to make sure Dimitri was okay.

I made a quick detour back to the abandon house to get all my blades. I walked into the house and the bodies were no longer there and all my blades along with Dimitri's stake were laying in the middle of the house. I thought it might be a trap but I didn't sense anyone so I walked in and grabbed everything and left.

I didn't take me long to get to the house when I got there I found Dimitri sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. He didn't hear me come up and I didn't want to scare him more than i already have.

"Hey." I said quietly

He didn't even look he shot up off the porch and wrapped me in his arms. "Rose don't ever leave like that again." He breathed into my hair " I was so worried about you."

I held on to him for a couple more minutes then pulled him back to examine him,

"Do you have any broken bones?"

He just starred at me like I was stupid. Like he couldn't believe I was doing this right now.

"Answer the question please."

"Besides my jaw nothing else. But mama said It was just dislocated so she popped it back in."

I looked his face over and besides all the bruises and cuts he looked fine. Thats is until I looked at his neck and remembered seeing bite marks when i was fighting. I brought my hand up to remove the bandage that covered the bite mark when he grabbed my hand.

"Please don't just eave it alone." He said

"Dimitri let go of my hand now." I commanded.

He sighed but did what I asked of him. I unwrapped the bandage from him neck revealing the marks. I cringed looking at them. How could I let this happen I was supposed to watch after him make sure no harm came to him and I failed. It was like Dimitri was in my head when he said what he did next.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that I could look him in the eyes "This is not your fault. I knew what would happen if I went out at night."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because we were out of pills and I did-"

I cut him off "I would rather wake up to having a horrible head ache then finding out that Damon had you." I stared at him waiting for him to say something when he didn't I continued "He could have killed you. God Damn it! Do have any idea how sacred I was. And trust me when i say this Im not the one to be scared."

Regret flashed across his eyes. "Rose Im sorry."

"Promise me you will never leave the house at night again unless I am with you." I said.

"I promise." He bent down and kissed me to seal the deal. I smiled but the smile soon faded as I remembered the bite.

"Dimitri who bit you?" I asked.

He stepped away from me and walked back into the house. I stood there for a couple seconds. Why wouldn't he tell me I killed the five that were there. And Damon as far as I knew only drank from Morio. But thats as far as I knew. I walked in after him shutting and locking the door.

"Dimitri who bit you?" I asked again.

He sighed "Rose don't worry about it okay. Lets just go to bed we both have had a long night."

i had a feeling I wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon so I gave up for now. Because I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. Olena came into the kitchen looking as if she was getting ready to start a conversation when Dimitri stopped her.

"Mama not tonight. We will al sit down and talk tomorrow." He said

I nodded at her to confirm it. She smiled at both of us and left. I looked over at Dimitri. "You know Im not going to let go of the conversation we had a little bit ago. I will find out one way or the other."

He sighed " I know you wont and it will most likely will not be me telling you."

He left me walking up stairs. I looked down at myself and I did not look good at all I need a shower before I went to bed.

After I got out of the shower i went into Dimitri's room to find him already sleeping. I stepped back quietly an walked back downstairs to the couch. I laid down thinking about tomorrow nobody was going to leave the house after tonight if I had anything to say about it. So thinking that I thought we would have a non eventful day tomorrow but boy was I wrong.

**So what do you guys think is going to happen tomorrow?**

**Well there you go Love It? Hate It? Just let me know I love to hear what you guys have to say. Like alway R&R…**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Im sorry for the late up date but here it is for you now.. I made sure it was extra long for you guys but not so much that it would give away things in the next chapter hehe. **

**Im a little evil.:) Well anyways I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Now usually I don't sleep very heavy but after last night I was physically and

emotionally drained. So when someone plopped down on my stomach it pissed me the

hell off until the person spoke.

"Get up sleepy head." She cooed

My eyes shot open "Lissa?"

She giggled "Yes! Who else would have the balls to wake up Rose Hathaway?"

I chuckled "No one."

She leaned over wrapping her arms around my neck "Oh Rose I have missed you

so much." She said about choking the life out of me.

"I missed you too Liss." I said pulling back so I could look at her. "Liss

what are you doing here?"

"Rose why would you ask that." A third voice spoke feigning hurt. "I cant

stand not waking up to your beautiful face." The third voice continued very

cocky might I add. Theres only one person that voice can belong too.

"Ah Sparky. I knew you were here somewhere Liss always keeps a tight leash on

you." I said with a smirk.

He growled at me and Lissa hit me in my arm playfully.

"You two behave." She said pointing fingers at both of us.

Christian walked up to her and kissed her cheek "Thanks babe." He said

throwing that stupid smirk of his towards me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I don't know what it is about these two but they

always bring the fun and crazy side of me out. Christian does it only when I on

duty. Tatiana always yells at me because I always end up flipping him off. I

don't really care though I do it most of the time with out him even doing

anything I love to get a rise out of her.

I turned to Liss "What are you guys doing here?" I repeated my

question.

"To see you of course." She said in a 'DUH' tone. Sometimes it scares me how

much I have rubbed off on her. Christian hate it so that would mean it makes me

the happiest person alive.

"Okay I get that but how did you get stubborn ass Tatiana to let you come to

Strigio Alley?"

She started to blush "Well lets just say I more or less convinced her to let us come."

I put my Guardian mask up as soon as she said this otherwise I would have bust out laughing.

"No you did not." I said monotoned

She smiled deviously " I had too she said she wasn't going to let it happen."

"So you just compelled her. There was a reason she wouldn't let you come Liss, this place is very dangerous." I scolded.

She hung her head "Rose Im sorry. I just wanted to surprise you."

I sighed in defeat I couldn't stay mad at her. "Its okay. You can not leave the house at night in no way shape or form. When you do leave the house I have to be with you. Do you got me?"

She nodded her head excitedly "Yes I do."

I smiled at her "So how long are you guys going to be staying?"

"Just until the guardians from the court come. Then me and christian are going shopping!" Christian grimaced.

"Oh yeah thats right you have to get pyro new clothes." I said plainly.

They both looked at me confused.

"You know for the sex change next week." I said laughing.

"He growled at me "I don't need a sex change."

"Yes you do Liss isn't a lesbian didn't you know that?" I said holding my sides because they had begun to hurt.

This time Liss smacked me in the head "Rose!" She said smiling.

"What Im just telling the truth." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Just then Dimitri walked down stairs. his eyes widen when he saw Lissa.

He bowed I don't know how it did it being tall and all but he made it look graceful "Princess. Its a honor to meet you."

Me and Liss look at each other and started to laugh. Dimitri glared at me as he blushed.

"Lissa. Just call me Lissa." She said sweetly.

He nodded and smiled at her. I introduced everyone and Dimitri was going to leave with Christian when i spoke up.

"Hey would you like to train today?" i asked already knowing the answer.

"Let me think about that for a second." he said looking around the room "Uh yes!"

"Okay call eddie and ask if we can use his gym."

He dashed out of the room came back with his cell already to his ear a moment later. he talked for a few more minutes then all four of us began to walk out the door when Olena called.

"Rose will you take me to work today? I have to speak with you."

"Sure will." I smiled.

I turned to the three that were already standing on the porch talking.

"You guys go ahead. Go straight to Eddie's don't talk to one one."

"Yes mother." Christian snidely remarked.

Dimitri laughed that is until I turned towards him. "You better watch Liss with your life or your balls are mine."

He grimaced and grabbed for his package making me laugh..

I watched them until they rounded the corner. I trusted Dimitri that he would keep liss safe as he would me and plus its daylight so I don't have that much to worry about.

While I was waiting for Olena I went up stairs to pack a bag putting some clothes and all my blades in it. When I got back down stairs Olena was waiting by the door. We walked in silence for the first five minutes.

"Rose about Dimka I-" I cut her off.

"i know you don't have to thank. I love him and I would rather die before he did."

She smiled a knowing smile. "Well thank you regardless. I cant express how much it means for you to be here through all of this."

"Its my job and I will be here until it finished."

"Speaking of that i know for sure that I have it right this time. Do you think we could test it again when you get home tonight?" She asked.

"Yes we can. I will get a Strigio to go and bring it home for dinner," I said

This made her laugh "Okay thank as much as I don't want to do this I just want this over and done with." She sighed

"I know how you feel. Its the same way with Damon. I just want to kill him and get it over with but he never lets it be that easy. Damon loves to play games." I huffed.

"What happened last night?"

I knew what she was talking about but I decided to play stupid. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her giving me a knowing look.

"About the out burst you looked close to being Strigio it was scary."

"I don't really know. But all I do know is that it felt like something nasty and dark took over me. Not like with the darkness i get from Liss either this was much worse." I shuddered remembering the feeling.

"I think it has something to do with the Strigio blood running through your veins." She said seriously.

I was shocked and only because she could be right. I didn't respond as we walked up the the building as I held the door open for her.

"Have everything ready. I will be there a little after sun down. Dimitri will be here to walk you home."I said

She took one last glance at me as she nodded and walked in.

I sighed and started to jog toward eddies. I didn't want to think about the reason I blew up like I did. If Olena was correct then that would mean its a lot worse then I would have thought. And if it got any worse I might as well be one of _them_. I stopped and I shook I could think about that. When I started up again I began to run. Running always made me feel better.

Before I knew it I was at Eddie's knocking on the door. Mason answered.

"Hey Rose. How are you doing?" He said uneasy. I heard the double meaning in his words.

"Im doing great. I ready to hand Dimitri's ass to him._Again._." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed "This is going to be fun. Nobody has been able to beat Belikov."

"Well sit back make some popcorn and enjoy the show." I said grinning at him.

He gave me a lazy smile and nodded. We walked downstairs and Dimitri had his back turned to me. Bad move on his part. I laughed and pushed mason behind me.

"Watch this"

He chuckled softly and held the door open for me as I went into ninja mode. Eddie ,Liss and Christian saw me and I put my finger to my mouth. I snuck up behind him but he must have seen the difference in faces because when i got up behind him he swung his arm back towards me. I simply knocked his hand away but I didn't see his foot come up. I almost caught it but at the last second it connected with my stomach making me take a step back.

"That was very good. Now have you stretched?" I said getting right down to business.

"Yes." He said flatly

I walked away from him without word to the middle of the mats and crouched down. He just stood there looking at me.

I huffed stood up putting a hand on my hip "Don't make me come after you." I growled.

He smirked and started towards me "Yes ma'am" He then got into the fighting stance. I saw mason come in with a bowl of popcorn sitting down next to Eddie. He whispered "Belikov's going to get his ass kicked." Mason said. They both started to laugh and it made me smile.

We started to circle and he came at me first throwing a punch aiming for my chest I easily dodged and took him down. I heard the boys go into hysterics and he got up cussing.

"This is pointless Im never going to be able to take you down."

"The try harder and stop complaining like a little bitch." I spat.

I got what I wanted out of what I said he got pissed. We went back and forth for a little while each getting some nice hits in which surprised me. I don't know why I had such little faith in him when I am done with him they will be calling him a god. I was very proud about he hits he had been getting in from time to time making me lose my balance not a lot of people can do that. It was getting closer to dusk and it was time for me to get ready.

"You did very well today." I said smiling at him. He was out of breath when I went to walk away or so I thought. When my face hit the mat i was shocked as hell. I was flipped over with Dimitri on top of me. He leaned down to get in my ear make me shiver.

"I got you. You should have never turned your back." He said with a smug smile on his face and a cocky tone.

I smiled and started to kiss his neck. When he moaned I flipped him over so now that I was on top of him.

"ANd you shouldn't be so easily distracted." I said mocking him "You have to pick Olena up from work. Take all of them with you just incase something like that happens again."

He nodded and flipped me off of him and walked over to crowd. Dimitri talked to them for a bit then they went to leave. Liss came running over to me with Christian in tow. Do you see what I mean about the leash.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" She asked.

"Olena thinks she has the cure right again so I have to go hunting. I will be home after sundown."

She looked at me worried "Rose you could get hurt."

I scoffed " Yeah I don't think so." Well unless its Damon I run into I thought.

"Can I come with you. It sounds like fun." Christian asked.

"No!" Liss and me said in unison.

He ignored liss and looked at me "Come on Rose you know I can handle myself. And plus you can use me as bait."

I thought about it for a moment. Using fire-boy as bait would be fun not that I was going to let anything happen to him. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Oh no Rose that is not going happened." She told me.

"Look he's going to be with me so he will be safer than you will be with those three. And if something happens they only have to watch out for you." I said trying. "Besides I already used myself as bait last time they wont come so easily this time."

"Fine but I don't like this." She turned to Christian "I love you and please be careful."

He kissed her "Baby careful is my middle name well except when we are in the bedroom." he said with his usually smirk.

I gagged and liss turned a deep shade of red and slapped him on the back of his head.

I laughed "Liss you better get going. I will be dark soon and i dot want you out there. Damon will just love that."

She nodded kissed Christian again and left.

I grabbed the bag I brought with me and went into a room to change. I came out in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a hood on it and my favorite combat boots. I put on my blades in there places. Christian stared wide eyed at the blades on my back.

"Can I see one of those." He asked walking behind me.

"Not even in your dreams Pyro. Now come on its time to go hunting."

He smiled and followed me out into the night. We walked for about five minutes when I stopped him. My stomach turned I knew they were close time to get things rolling I was getting hungry.

"I will be close to you you just wont see me. Just walk down the street and don't say nothing just act like your lost." I whispered right in his ear so the Strigio wouldn't hear.

He nodded and started looking around faking scared. He was a good actor not that I would ever say that out loud.

My stomach worsened just as the Strigio came out of the bushes. I was about to attacked when another came up from behind. Shit I should have heard him coming. FUCK.

"Christian hit the ground now." I yelled

I pulled out my switch blade stabbing it into the side of the Stirgio making him release me. For the second time in my life I pulled my blade out and through it that the Strigio advancing on Christian. It hit and stuck in to his head.

"That was so fucking cool." I heard Christian say.

I laughed and was attacked by the now healed and very pissed off Strigio. He had me pinned. He was a Old one very old by the strength of him. Then next thing I saw was a flash of bright light and the strigio fall of of my screaming. I was stunned for a second then pulled my dagger out of my boot slamming it into his heart. I dragged him out of the darkness and into the light so I could keep an eye on him. I went over to the other one just as he was starting to get up and cut his head off. I threw him in to the shadows along with his head. I picked up the Strigio with my blade in his heart and started to walk towards the house with Christian in front of me.

"That fire thing you did was really cool. I wouldn't mind fighting again with you." I said reluctantly

"Was that kind words coming form Rose's mouth. Holy shit. I can die a happy man now." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

I glared at him "What ever. Come on lets get you home before Lissa has a heart attack. And do yourself and her a favor and don't talk about what happened."

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play innocent.

I shrugged " I don't know."

We got to the house about five minutes later and of course Lissa made a big deal over nothing. Olena came out with another vile.

"Lissa you take Christian inside and stay there until I say please." I asked

Christian tried to protest but Liss just pulled him inside and locked the door. So now it was just me, Dimitri, Olena, Eddie and Mason standing outside around the Strigio.

I hopped on top of him and threw his hands up above his head like the last one. "Olena are you ready?"

She cleared her throat "Yes I am."

I pulled the dagger out and it came to life. Olena walked over and poured the contents of the vile into his mouth.

**So there you guys go..Love It? Hate It? Just let me know…R&R always :)**

**XoXo **

**AdriansGrl**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. So I hope y'all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA or the characters. Just the plot. :)**

I wasn't quick enough with putting my hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. Instead it went all over my face. I growled "That was fucking stupid." I said releasing grip on one of his arms so i can knock him in his face.

He laughed harshly "No that was." He said as he threw me off of him.

He tried to get up but was detained again by eddie and mason one on each arm. I flipped my self off the ground and I jumped on top of him throwing my weight into my fist that connected with his temple knocking him out.

"Olena do you have another?" I asked looking behind

"Yes I will be right back." she said rushed

She came back moments later with another tiny little vile. I started to smack the Strigio's face getting nothing out of him. I looked up at Mason.

"Can I see your stake please."

He looked at me confused but still handed it to me.

"Rise and Shine dick face." I said as I slid the stake across his face.

He woke right up for that pain. It brought a deep satisfaction up from with in me. He tried to get away but mason and eddie had a firm grip on him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He roared.

I pulled the top off with teeth and went to pour it in his mouth. That fucker shut his mouth before I could pour it in. I flipped the stake that I still had in my hand and knocked him in the jaw with the other end of it making his jaw break.

I heard eddie groan as his mouth just hung open as it scream in pain. I set the stake down and pour the contents of the vile in his mouth. He didn't try to spit it out this time he was in to much pain. He just swallowed it and passed out.

I sighed and told eddie and mason to let go. they did hesitantly and they stepped back.

"Some one go get liss please." I said to anybody.

Moments later she came out and was beside me. "What do you need?"

"Will you heal his jaw for me please."

She nodded and moments later I felt the magic flow through me hot then cold. It was over to soon for my liking. I looked down at the hopefully not Strigio anymore to see his jaw back in its rightful place.

"Thank you. You can go back inside now."

She smiled at me and left my side. Still sitting on top of it. I lifted one of his eye lids and I saw no red. i called for Olena to come over. I got off of him and went to the front of him to hold his arms above his head.

"Dimitri get his legs while she checks him out."

He nodded walked over and got on the ground holding his legs. Olena started to check him out. As time went on she became more happy. That can only mean one thing it had worked not even five seconds later he and now Morio awoke.

"Wh.. What happened?" He said in a hoarse voice

Dimitri looked at me to see if it was okay to let his legs go. I shook my head at him. Just because it looks like it working doesn't mean it is I learned from last time. Ten minutes had go by with Olena and him going back and forth and I nodded at Dimitri for him to relase him. I let go of his hands and helped him up so we could get him in the house. When he passed the wards I knew it had really worked. I was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because we didn't have to kill the ones that wanted the cure but sad because that would mean Im not longer needed here. We got him set up on the couch and he sat there staring into space when he spoke up.

"You have to go back to court right away."

I looked over at Dimitri confused and looked back Aiden,was what olena had told his name was. "Why is that?"

"Damon said th-" I cut him off.

"You worked for Damon?" i asked amazed.

"Yes. and he said the wards around the court were getting weak and that he was going to attack and kill the queen."

I stared at him in shock just as three guardians walked into the room. "When did he say he was going to do this?" i said worried. I may not like tatiana all that much but she was my charge and I will be damned if I let anything happen to her.

"Im not sure he never told us when just that we would be attacking soon."

I looked at the guardian closest to me "GIve me your phone." I barked.

He glared at me but handed me the phone. I looked over at Dimitri " Tell them what aiden just told us." I said walking out of the room.

I dialed tatiana's number and she picked up two rings later.

"Who is this?"

"Its rose no-" I was cut off by her screaming

"Why the hell haven't you returned my calls? Whats going on with the antidote? And are you okay?"

I sighed " Because I broke my phone. It is finished we tried it out tonight and it worked. And yes Im always okay a little crazy sometimes but Im fine."

I heard he sigh in relief." SO it finished?"

"Yes but thats not important right now. The one that we saved worked for Damon and he told us that he is going to attack the court." I rushed

"Rose you don't have anything to worry about the wards are up."

"Yea thats what I was thinking until he said the wards were weak."

She didn't say anything for a little while "Rose its time for you to come home. I will send a car. You are to be on the plane with in the next hour."

"Understood." I said then hung up.

I ran in the house throwing the phone back at the guardian i had borrowed it from and dashed up stairs to pack my things.

I heard Dimitri open the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked hesitantly

"Its time for me to go back to the court. The antidote has been finished and _my _charge has been threatened."

"But what about us?" He asked his word were laced with hurt.

I stopped packing and turned around "Dimitri you know as well as I do 'they come first'."

His hurt expression turned to angry " Thats bullshit Rose and you know it."

I sighed "I know. But it doesn't change anything. Tatiana told me to return and I will do as Im told."

"Why the fuck are you listening to the bitch now?" He said with his voice raising every word.

"Because its my job. Just get the fuck over it!" I yelled back at him

"Get over it? The woman I love is leaving and Im supposed to just get over it?" He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yes. Yes you are." I said turning back to my bag and continued to pack. "You have to stay here and protect your family. Just because she found the cure doesn't mean its over."

He didn't speak for a while and when he did it broke my heart.

"Fuck you then. You go ahead and leave I never meant anything to you anyways." He said with so much hatred. I felt my eyes start to water.

I pun around with tears steaming down my face freely "Is that what you fucking think?" I yelled at him " I don't want to leave Dimitri If I could stay here for the rest of my life with you I would and wouldn't eve think twice about it. Im sorry-."

Just then a knock came from the door. I wiped away the tears not that it matter Im sure everyone heard us. I walked to the door and opened it and there stood Liss with a heartbroken look on her face.

"Rose your car is waiting downstairs waiting for you. Im leaving with the Guardians I will se you in a couple days."

"No! Stay here until I call you things are going to bad at court and I don't want you to be in danger." I said sternly.

She nodded her head "Be safe and I love you." She said give me a hug.

I hugged her back "I love you too."

She smiled and walked away say nothing to Dimitri. I closed the door and walked back to my bag zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder.

"I have to go." I said walking towards the door with out looking at him "Goodbye Dimitri." I opened the door and walked out.

And that was the last time I saw Dimitri Belikov.

I walked down the stairs to find only Olena waiting . I walked over and hugged her.

"Im going to miss you Rose. Thank you for taking care of my family durning this time. You are welcome here anytime."

I smiled at her "Thank you Olena You don't know how much that means to me. I will miss you too."

I pulled away and took one last glance at the stairs before walking out the door.

I walked up to the car opened the door and sighed as I sat down. This is going to be one long ass trip back to the court. YIPPEE.

**APRIL FOOLS! :P I know Im evil but please don't hate me hehe. Im sorry but I could help myself. :)**

**Love It? Hate It? Just let me know .**

**And Like always R&R. :)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The VA.**

The whole plane ride I cried I missed Dimitri so much and I didn't like the last words I said to him. After this was over and damon was dead I am going back and bring Dimitri back with me or if he didn't want to leave I would stay with him. If it wasn't Damon threatening my charge I would have stayed but this is my mess and Im not going to let other people pay for my mistakes.

I arrived at the court about two hours later and was greeted by Tatiana and a bunch of Guardians I have never met before. Im guessing she called in back up. All of greeted and I started to walk towards the thrown room with Tatiana when I heard the the others following us. I turned towards them

"You guys are no longer needed. Go check the you." I said in a monotoned voice.

They all nodded and walked off. I turned back to Tatiana.

"If what Aiden said was true.." I hesitated " I think it would be best If I train the others so that at least have a chance against Damon's goons."

She looked at me shocked "Rose that is not a good Idea what if one of them gets turned then we will have two Damon's running around." She stated.

"I will take full responsibility if that happens."

She eyed me wearily " Okay Rose but if somethin-" I cut her off.

"If one of them gets turned I will hunt them down myself." I said reassuringly.

She nodded her head "Go get some sleep Rose. I will see you tomorrow morning." I bowed as much as I hated to do it and left to go to my room.

I got to my room and unlocked it. It was the way I left it but the bag I brought with me was now laying on the bed. I went over and threw it on the floor and plopped myself down on the bed. I laid there or hours going over everything that i had been through if with Dimitri before I left. SOme things made me laugh like his stupid cockiness. The things that made me cry were him getting attacked and kidnapped. It hit me as soon as I thought the word kidnapped Dimitri never told me who bit him. God damn it oh well not like it matters anyways I probably killed him anyways. But what if if was Damon. His sick and twisted mind could have done it just to get a reaction out of me. As I thought about it I felt that anger that Olena says induced my the blood running throughout my blood.

I jumped up off the bed and ran out the door. I needed to calm down otherwise something bad was going to happen. I got out side and started to run people I passed didn't even see me all I heard was yelps. I opened the doors to the gym and walked in. This was my second home if I wasn't working I was here I loved this place and it always calmed me down. I worked on the weights for a couple hours having a couple of the guardians I worked with sometimes when Tatiana leaves the wards come up to me. We would never talk long I was always nice and short to the point and well the other reason I just didn't feel like talking to anyone. The hurt over having to leave Dimitri was killing me. I worked on the dummies for a little. Random cocky Guardians would ask to spar normally my answer would be yes but not today. I turned them down and and went back to beating the shit out of the dummy in front of me. I left the gym about three hours later exhausted and no longer angry for something I didn't know was the truth. I walked back to my room and laid down on the bed falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Things have not change that much since I have been back. i barley get any sleep the only thing that is keeping me from going crazy would be the training that Im teaching the other Guardians which they are loving. They all think they can take me now. This made me laugh.

"Oh come on Rose. I finally have the knowledge to beat you and your turning me down. I think your scared." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I laughed out right "all right then come on." I said getting down in a crouch position.

He grinned madly and came at me. See I may have thought them a few tricks but they don't have my speed and he wasn't counting on that. I leaped up and wrapped my legs around his throat. He tried to pry at my legs but I had spun around flipping backwards off of him making him fall. As soon as I hit the floor I was on him and at his neck to make it look like I would bit him. Some gasped and some rolled in laughter.

"Good luck next time." I said getting up and stepping back to help him up.

He glared at me. We continued to train for a little while longer. They were all getting very good and I was hoping that it would be enough to fight Damon's army of halfwit stooges.

Ambrose her secret lover which Im not supposed to know about but being as loud as Tatiana is how could you not. Anyways he came in saying that Tatiana needed to talk to me.

I congratulated everybody for doing a good job and left to go to the thrown room which I know thats she would be. I nodded at the guardians as they let me in. I saw Tatiana sitting in her thrown with contorted look on her face.

"Tatiana whats wrong?"

"We have just gotten reports of over one hundred Strigio making there way here." I almost choked one hundred. Damon must be bringing everyone he has trained.

"When will he be here?"

When she looked up all I could see was fear in her eyes and I have never seen it before "By tomorrow night they will be here."

My jaw dropped. Holy shit that soon I had to get ready and get everyone else ready. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at Tatiana.

"I want you to stay in here until I get back. Im going to go get ready and do rounds around the ward." She nodded and I walked out. The Guardian that had let me in I felt bad for ripping him up by his shirt but this was serious.

"I want seven Guardians in there right now!" I demanded.

He nodded his head and ran off when I let him go.

I ran to my room to get dressed when i opened the door I almost started to cry in delight.

"How the hell?" I asked staring in wonder at the sight in front of me.

**I know its short but I had to get this chapter out. This story will have one maybe two chapters left. :(**

**Im promise the next one will be longer and more well ….**

**But it will be okay Im will be posting a much better story that I have been writing with Megan Lyn.**

**So Love It? Hate It? Just please R&R I love to hear what you guys have to say.**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	14. Chapter 14

**So my very first lemon is in this chapter. I hope you guys like. I don't but hey its the best I could do and I wanted it to happen because of the fight that had had. The next chapter will be the big fight you all have been waiting for and it will also be the last chapter :(. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) Oh and thank you so much to all my reviewers y'all make me so happy.. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA**

It was Dimitri. At that moment I was the happiest person alive.

"What are you doing here?"

"Roza I couldn't do it. I cant stand not being with you. I missed you and I love you." He poured his heart to me. I was crying before the end of it.

"I love you too." I said as I ran and jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around him making him stumble back a bit. I crashed my lips to his not caring about anything but him and me the world disappeared around us. I was so happy to have him in my arms again. I felt complete. He walked over to my bedroom door and kicked it open. How he knew this was my bedroom door was beyond me but I didn't care. He walked over to the bed and laid me down softly and crawled on top of me with out our lips separating.

Every minute the kiss got deeper. I don't know where or how but I had nothing now my top half. Dimitri still had all of his clothes on I whined annoyed. His shirt came off the my pants his pants, my underwear his boxers.

We were both breathing heavily. He stopped just before my entrance and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked with so many emotions running through his eyes.

I looked up into his eyes and they held so much love that made me think I was on cloud nine.. I knew i wanted this more than anything. I needed this more than anything.

Instead of answering I pulled him down to my lips. He smiled against them and started to slowly lower his self into me. I got impatient I wanted him and I wanted him now. I bucked my hips up slamming the rest of him inside me making me moan and his gasp. I giggled and flipped him over so i was on top of him. I threw his hands above his head and began to ride him hard and fast. He stuck his tongue out circling my nipple making me moan his name. When he brought it into his mouth and started to nibble I went faster until my grip loosen he took this and flipped back over.

He brought his mouth to mine and kissed me with such a passion that made me lose my mind.

I felt my stomach tighten "Harder Dimitri harder please." I whined.

He chuckled and rammed his length into me making me scream out his name in pleasure. He pulled out and plunged himself deep inside me one more time as we both reached our climax. He fell on top of me ,still inside of me, shaking. For the first time in my life I felt complete, loved, like I belonged some where and I would do anything in my power to keep it that way.

He went to roll off of me but I stopped him.

"Please just a little longer." I begged.

"Rose if we stay this way we will be going for round two."

I knew I couldn't and I would have loved too but Im already supposed to be out there checking the wards.

I huffed and nodded. He kissed my forehead pulled out and rolled off of me.

I moved over to him wrapping my legs around him. I didn't know where he began and I ended.

I looked up at him his eyes were already closed. " I love you so much Dimitri."

"I love you too Roza." He whispered.

I waited until he fell asleep before I unwrapped myself carefully and got out of bed. I walked around the room picking up my clothes putting them back on. I pulled out my blades from my bag and put them on. Before I walked out I kissed Dimitri and left a note on the pillow next to him saying where I was if he woke up before I came back. I took one last glance at him before i walked out.

I started to walk the perimeter of the court nodding to the other Guardians as they past. Some spoke to me.

"Did you here about the group being here by tomorrow?"

"Yes I did. But we will be ready. I will make sure of it."

"When will our next session be?"

"In a couple of hours. When the sun comes up."

"Okay I will be there."

I gave him a half smile and nodded. I finished my rounds when the sun came up. I started my way back to my room where my Russian would be waiting for me. That thought made me smile that and well earlier. I have never experienced anything like that ever and I was glad it was with him and not another person. I was about to enter the building when an annoying voice spoke.

"Little Dhampir." Came the voice of Adrian Ivashkov.

I sighed annoyed "What do you want?"

"Nothing I was just making sure Dimitri made it to your room okay." He said like he knew something.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because Im the reason he's here."

"Oh" was my reply.

"Don't I get a thank you kiss and hug." he said holding out his arms

I laughed "Only in your dreams."I thought about it for a moment I remember hearing something about him being able to dream walk. "On second thought not even in there."

His face fell a little "Thats okay I will get my kiss one day you just wait."

I started to walk into the building "You will be waiting a lifetime." I yelled just before the door close. I heard him laugh

I shook my head as I opened the door to my room. I saw Dimitri immediately sitting at the kitchen counter. He looked at me curious.

"Why are you shaking your head."

"Nothing Adrian being adrian." he growled.

"I don't want him hitting on you."

I laughed "A little jealous are we?"

"When it comes to you yes."

I smile at him "Come on we have to go train. Damon will be here tonight."

"Okay let me go get dressed first."

I looked at him questioningly when he walked away from the counter. He had a shirt and a pair of boxers on.

I licked my lips without even knowing it. "Your lucky we have to train otherwise you would be naked right now."

A smirk spread across his face. "Oh don't I know it." He said walking away. I growled. The things that man does to me is insane.

Five minutes later we were walking into the gym. I thought all my other training's were packed but this time is was crazy. I whistled loudly to get everyone attention.

"Okay everybody needs to pay close attention because Damon will be here tonight. Any one caught fucking around will have to deal with me." I said in my most threatening voice possible.

I started off with the defending against them. Everyone picked it up quickly which surprised me. Next I worked on if they get caught under them what they should do. I was in the middle of showing the last person how to correct there moves an alarm went off. Wait an alarm theres no alarms here?

"What is that?" I asked the guy who I had no clue what his name was I didn't really care right now.

"That means the wards have been broken." he said nervously.

OH FUCK

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know.. Like always Please R&R**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have made y'all wait to long over the last chapter so im breaking it up the next chapter shouldn't take so long.**

**Im sooo sorry please forgive me. :(**

**But anyways heres part one. Enjoy**

I looked over a him bewildered "Since when did we have alarms?" I asked running towards the sound.

"Since yesterday. The Queen had them put up so we could have a early warning system." Was his reply.

Me and about twenty other Guardians made our way to the wards. I signaled for them to spread out and do a quick check of the perimeter. I was running threw some trees when I heard a twig snap. I put all my sense out towards the sound. I knew it wasn't a Strigio I would have sensed it right away. But it could still be anything. The only blade I had on me was my switch blade. I slide it out of my back pocket and flipped it open running towards the footsteps I heard. I jumped over and almost stabbed...Dimitri.

"What the hell you almost got your self killed." I yelled.

"Im sorry I thought I heard something but things are all clear. There was a stake in the ground about a mile over. They think it was just a test to see how fast we would react."

I nodded my heading knowing that would be something Damon would do. We doubled checked everything while the wards were being put up again. I left Dimitri in charge so that I could go check on Tatiana.

I walked threw the hall to the thrown room where she should be and there were no Guardians any where I was pissed. But when I opened the door I was almost staked by three different Guardians if I didn't have the Strigio blood in me I think they would have killed me but as always I easily dodged out of the way. Tatiana yelled at them to back down and ushered me forward. I nodded my head to the guardians as I passed with respect what they did was right on the money and I was proud of that.

"It was just a test." I said as I walked up.

She sighed in refilled but I don't know why its daylight so there would be no way they could have made it here alive. "Have the wards been put back in place?"

"Yes they have." I said "Have you heard from Liss? She hasn't called me at all." I asked a little worry its not like her not to call me, Especially when she's shopping.

"Cant say that I have. Where was she last?"

"I told her to stay in Russia because of what will be happening here. I didn't want her in danger."

"That was a good call on your part." she said

Just then her cell phone rang. She picked up and her face went to shock immediately. She didn't say anything she just handed the phone in my direction. I looked at her confused and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah Rose my love. You should really get a phone its hard to contact you now." Came the sarcastic for of you guessed it Damon.

I sighed" What the hell do you want Damon im tri-." I was cut off by a scream.

I knew whose body that scream belonged to. My body froze and im sure I was as pale as a Strigio. "Damon you better tell that is not Lissa." I growled.

"Oh but it is my dear. You told her to stay in Russia that was a bad call on your part. Her little guardians where nothing to me. But her little boyfriend sure did put up a good fight."

At that moment I loved christian not that I would ever tell him that. But if Damon said that about him Christian didn't let them have Liss until he was knocked out.

"Where is she Damon?"

"She will be there tonight I promise you. This will be the last battle Rose so be ready. Tonight one of us will die." He said then hung up the phone.

I could feel that sicking feeling rising up in me again. He had her and it was all my fault I should have had her come with me and none of this would have happened.

I relayed the information about Liss to Tatiana and she as well went ghost white. I promised her that she would make it out of this alive even if that meant my life would be taken. I couldn't let Liss die for my stupid mistakes I would never forgive my self.

A few more words were shared between Tatiana and I before I left. As soon as I walked out of the door Dimitri was leaning against the wall waiting for me. He saw the haunted look and got worried.

"What happened?"

"Lissa." Was all I said.

He walked up to me and embraced me. "Rose don't worry we will get her back." He said so determined.

I pulled away "No I will. This is my mess and Im going to fix it." I said with the same determination Dimitri had "Will you get every one back in the gym for me please."

He nodded. I smiled at him and lent up and kissed his lips sweetly. Even with all the shit that is going to be going down in a couple of hours being with Dimitri always made everything seem alright.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

He smiled against mine "As I love you."

We broke apart and went separate ways. I went to the gym and waited. About ten minutes later people started to pile in. I waited another five before I started to speak.

"Okay we have about four hours before dusk. Two which you will be here and the other two will be securing your and any other Moroi. Damon will be going after them " I looked around the crowd and found Dimitri's eyes he nodded for me to continue "Now im sure by now all of you know that the cure has been finished. If not well it has I have tested it myself. Durning this fight some of you may get turned. If you wish not to stay that way come find me and I will get you changed back. If you do not wish because of what I have taught you I will hunt you down myself and kill you." I said. The whole crowd was silent staring in amazement at me. I waited for any questions and none came. So I got to work.

I started off showing them how to better there staking which way would be easier for them to kill one if another was upon them. Just because I don't have a stake does not mean I don't know how to use one. Everyone caught on quickly with this so I moved and stayed on how to move and fight them. I taught them the things that Damon had taught me. This is being the reason why I would have to hunt them down if any of them got turned. As Tatiana said 'we can not have another Damon running around.

By the time the two hours were up every one was ready to drop as I thought they would be. That is why I only wanted to have them have two hours to rest and get the Moroi safe. I bid every one a goodbye and headed to my room to get my gear on.

Dimitri followed me up to my room. I didn't mind it I wanted to spend as much time with him before the time came. I might die tonight and I want my last moments to be with him. We got into the room and I started to strip I needed a shower I was sweaty. Dimitri's mouth dropped open as I walked to the bathroom swaying my hips just a little bit too much for his satisfaction. I turned around and giggled.

"Will you join me?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

He didn't answer he just ripped his shirt off making me laugh. I walked into the bathroom as he struggled with hi pants. I turned on the water letting it seam up the bath room. I jumped in letting the hot water run all over mussels relaxing them. I felt Dimitri enter and I smiled.

"Hey there handsome." I said opening one eye.

He didn't say anything once again he pulled me close letting our wet body rub against each other. he kissed me like it was the last time he would ever get to. I kissed him back with the same passion because it just might be. Things picked up really quickly and just let me tell you that was the best shower I have ever had.

We got out a little later and dried off. Since I haven't put away any one my clothes I went to my duffle bag and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans a black long sleeve shirt and some black combat boots. I got dressed adding all my blades to there rightful places. I threw the dagger to the side getting a confused look from Dimitri.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled evilly "Just wait."

I went over to my dresser pulling out a big black box. I went back over the the bed where Dimitri laid and handed him the box. He opened it and looked back up at me amazed.

"There throwing blades." He stated.

"Not just any throwing blades. They are sliver and have been charmed. they work just like a stake. Tatiana gave them to me the day I became the Number One." I said.

I pulled out two pouches of twelve in each they wrapped around my legs. There handles had hearts on them and I loved them very much. This would be the first time I will be using them and I cant say that I wasn't excited the least bit. I stepped back and Dimitri eyed me "I would be scared if I was a Strigio. You look like a avenging angel."

I cocked my head to him "What?"

"Nothing never mind. Come on we don't have long before dusk and I have to go get ready."

I nodded and we made our way out the door.

**Love It? Hate It? Just let me know..:)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	16. AN: Sorry

**Hey so I added a new story. Myself and Megan Lyn have wrote this amazing story. Everyone check it out. Its amazingly hilarious. I promise you guys wont regret reading this one. Its called 'Boys Next Door'.**

**Rose and Liss go looking for a apartment but what they find is way more better.**

**Lots of fun jokes and pranks check it out. :)**

**Thanks again guys**

**AdriansGrl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :)**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews..They make me wonderfuly happy :)**

**Sorry for the late up date crazy stuff ha ha.**

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. My computer broke down and I have to use a laptop with no spell check..**

**So please forgive me. :(**

**But here is the next chapter..:)**

"Rose what if something goes wrong?" Tatiana said shaking with fear.

"Nothing will happen if I have anything to do with it." I said reassureing her.

"What if he kills you? What will happen to us?" She asked waving her hands around the room.

"He wont. Before I take my last breath I will make sure his head rolls."

She looked at me shocked for what I had said. She was about to say something when her phone started to ring.

"Hello." She growled annoyed.

She turned ghost white once again when the person on the other end replied and I knew who it was. I dashed up to her and snatched the phone out of her hand before she knew what was happening.

"Im done with your fucking games Damon. Where is she." I yelled into the phone.

He laughed "She is closer than you think." He said in a mocking tone.

He contuined to talk but I was paying attention to the background nosies. I heard a twig snap and I knew that they were in the forest. I threw the phone at Tatiana and ran outside.

I made my way to the wards edge where the forest began. I stopped closed my eyes and tried to slip into liss's head but finding nothing but black. It scared the hell out of me. What if she is dead? Maybe she is just unconscious I need to stop flipping out until I know for a fact. So instead I started to take deep breaths to calm myself and I sent my senses outward. If they were near by I would smell them or hear them. I did this three more times losing hope of finding them. I was so sure that they would be in the forest why else would Damon call and taunt me like he did. I was just about to leave the the spot I stood at when I heard a muffled scream.

I darted into the forest grabbing two of my throwing knives just in case. I ran sliently dodging sticks. When the voices got louder I stopped and scaned the area. I tried again to get into lissas head and again nothing but black but I could hear her begging them to let her go. My stomach started to stir slightly when I heard the footsteps of two Strigio. I jumped up into a tree and waited. Two mintues later my stomach was going crazy as the two Strigio came into view. I waited until they were two paces past the tree that I was in. I jumped down slicing both of there throats so they couldnt scream when I killed them. The forest one I spun around and slammed the tiny blade into his heart. I didnt stop to watch the light fade from his eyes. I immeditaly turned to the second and was about to to do the same but I dropped the blade in shock.

"Hello Rose." He said hoarsliy rubbing his throat.

"Christian." I choked out.

He smirked his usually smirk but this time it made me want to hurl. He back handed me. I flew threw the air and slammed into a tree knocking the wind out of me. I rolled over on my hands and knees coughing. When I opened my eyes I saw a broken stick laying there. I heard him walking towards me I reached for the stick and pulled it up against my arm just as he ripped me up off the ground. I know I had all my other weapons on me but I wasnt out to kill him. I needed to save him otherwise Liss will be a wreck and I cant stand seeing her that way.

"You know Rose I have always wondered what you would taste like." He said with a smug look plastered across his face.

I mimiked his stupid grin "Im sorry."

He lost his grin and gave me a confused look. I let the stick slide down into my plam and I brought it up to his chest and shoved it in before he even saw what I was doing.

He let go of me and fell to the forest floor. I bent down making sure the stick was in place.

"You never will." I said before I walked to the dead Strigio and pulled out my little balde for his chest. I pushed it back into its halter and went running towards the voices.

"Please just let me go. I didnt do anything to you." Liss begged

I felt that feeling of that dark matter taking over again. I hit a tree making it crack.I dropped to the ground taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

I felt those feelings slip away as I hear what Olena had said run through my head. I shook that thought away and I walk a little more until I came upon Liss tied to a tree, Damon and three other Strigio. I pushed my self up against a tree and pulled out four knives. I need to make this qucik before Christian wakes up and leaves. I glide out from behind the tree throwing the knives hard and fast with deadly accuracy. The other three Striogio the knives implanted into there hearts. Damon had seen his coming and moved so the blade dug into his shoulder. He yelled when it went in. When he touched the blade to pull it out he screamed. He yanked it out quick and threw it to the ground.

"You stupid bitch." He yelled and disappered.

I laughed as I made my way over to liss. I pulled my switch balde out and cut the ropes.

She flung herself at me and wrapped around me. "Christain...they turned...christian." She sobbed out.

"I know liss." I said stroking her hair to try and comfert her " I found him."

She pulled back from me with a horrified look on her face.

"No I didnt kill him I just stuck a stick through his heart." I said as if it were nothing. "Now I want you to run that way." I said pointing to the way that I had come.

She didnt hesitate she just ran. I walked around grabbing all my knives and putting them back into place.

I sprinted after lissa and found her kneeling over christians still body crying. I walked up behind her.

"Liss there is a knife some where over there. " i said pointing over to the body of the dead Strigio. "Will you please find it for me." I didnt want her to see what I was about to do.

She kissed Christians forehead before she got up to go and search for my blade.

I took the place where liss just moments ago occupied and dropped to my knees. I pulled the stick out he started to come around. When he sucked his breath in and tried to sit up I shoved the stick back into palce leaving him paralysied once again.

Liss came back with the knife in hand. I picked Christian up bridle style making sure I didnt disturb the stick in any way.

"Liss get on my back." I tell her.

"But you-" I cut her off.

"Just do it liss."

She sighed and jumped on and I begin to run towards the gate. I would not be able to pass the wards with Christian in my arms.

Having the Strigio blood in my veins makes this an easy task and we are at the gate in minutes.

Liss jumps off and for the first time I notice that she is limping pretty badly. She walks into the gate safe and sound and I feel my chest loosen ever so slightly. I sigh and try to walk through the gate only to be stopped.

"Guardian Hathaway you know we can not allow you to enter with him." She said looking at christian.

"Do you not think I can not handle one newly turned Strigio?" I asked between qlenched teeth.

She took a step back "No. But what if he bites someone?"

"If you dont move out of my way you will have more to worry about than him biting someone." I growled dangerously at her.

She stood frozen as I pushed past her and into the court.

Liss was no longer there. I was hoping that she would be in the infrimary with the way she was limping. I made a b line striaght for the thrown room Tatiana should have the cure by now. I get to the doors and the guradians flip out when they see what I have in my arms. I brush past them not caring what they have to say and into the room. Lissa must have called ahead of time because Tatiana already had the vile in her hand. Dimitri stood next to her face stoic not looking at me.

I laid Christian on the floor and Tatiana started to walk up.

"No!" I shout making her jump "Give it to Dimitri."

She walks back and hands the vile over to him.

I crawl on top of christian and pull the stick out as the Guradians surround us. He started to thrash against me saying some very uniteligent things.

"Do it now." I tell him.

He pulled the stopper out with his teeth and leaned down pouring it into his mouth. I slammed my hand down on to his mouth until he swallowed. I felt his body go limp ,as he fell unconicous, under mine and I stood up and backed away.

The guradians tensed as they saw him start to come to. I walked back over to him and bend down so that I am sitting on my knees. His eyes pop open and I grab his face and I pull it towards me. When I look into his once again ice blue eyes they are full of regret, pain and sadness.

"Rose Im so sorry." He breathed out.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You got what you always dreamed of. You hitting me and me not killing you." I joked. I heard Dimitri growl.

I didnt even get a small smile for that and that worried me.

"Christian what are you sorry for?" I asked with panic in my voice.

**So Love It? Hate It? Like It? Just let me know..**

**As Always do forget to review.**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late up date but I have the next chapter for you.:)**

**Now the next chapter will be the last chapter..for real this time lol..**

**I would like to give a big thank you to my Beta Chocorose64. Thank yee so much :)**

**Well here is the next chapter…ENJOY :)**

"Christian what are you sorry for?" I repeated.

"I bit…Oh god Rose! What have I done?" He said sobbing.

I didn't get what he meant until I let the words sink in. the words 'I bit'

stood out to me. Then it dawned on me what he had meant.

I backed away from him "How could you?" I accused.

I started to turn and I bumped into Dimitri. Sorrow filled his eyes as he

stared into mine. He tried to grab for me but I was already running for the

door. I pushed myself into her head, finally getting through, and she was in

the infirmary. I changed direction making my way there at my fastest speed.

I busted threw the doors making some people jump and other scream. I looked

around the room until I spotted Liss lying in a bed staring up at a ceiling.

She had a cast covering her left leg and a few bandages here and there. I

walked over to the bed.

"Is it true?"

She looked over at me confused a little "Is what true?"

"Christian." was all I said.

She bowed her head confirming it. "They made him do it." She said.

"And you just let him?" I hissed.

"If he didn't they would have killed me." She said looking up into my eyes

begging me to believe her.

"When did he bite you?" I don't know why I asked this question, it just seemed

right.

She looked back down once again and I knew I wasn't going to like her answer.

"Right before they turned him." She said starting to cry.

"Did he bite you afterwards?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I sat down on the bed and pulled her to me, I let her cry out all of her pain

on me while I stroked her hair and telling her that everything was fine now

and that she was safe. She stopped crying a little while later. She pulled

back and looked at me with a tear stained face.

"Rose. I'm so sorry." She hiccuped.

I wiped the rest of the tears away "Liss you have nothing to be sorry for.

This is all my fault. I should have made you came with me. I didn't want you

here because this is where Damon would be. In doing so I let him have you." I

said the last part in a shameful whisper.

"No. You did what you thought was best. You would have never known. None of us

did." She said thinking back on it all.

"What happened?"

She went from detail to detail, knowing that I would want to know everything.

"If I would have listened to Zeek none of this would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that it was getting late and that we should leave but I just had to

go to one more store."

Even though I shouldn't have I chuckled "Well that's you Liss."

She smiled weakly, "But that's what caused all of this." She was quite for a

moment, thinking about what happened.

"I don't know where they all came from. Rose they-"

"How many?" I questioned cutting her off.

"Maybe thirty or more. All I know is that there were a lot."

"He thought I was with you. He must not know about Aiden." I said more to

myself. I shook my head "anyways continue."

She studied me for a moment "They came and attacked. One of the Guardians went

down immediately, that's when Christian started to help." I smiled at the

thought of that. "He only lit them on fire enough to distract them. The

Strigoi were going down quick." She paused taking a deep breath "And then out

of nowhere Damon showed up and knocked Christian unconscious and ri…" Sh

took a second deep breath. "He ripped the rest of the guardians throats

open."

I cringed at the thought of that. I hated the fact that Liss had had to see

it.

"After that he blind folded me and I was thrown into a car. He was screaming

at the others that were left, to grab Christian and get rid of the

guardians."

"Liss I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I said looking at my

hands.

"Rose none of this is your fault." She said again.

"What happened after that?" I asked not caring whether she thought it was my

fault or not. Because it was my fault and I wasn't going to sit there and

argue with her about it.

"Well I heard Damon talking on the phone then something was thrown at me. I

don't know what it was but it fractured my leg."

"Liss if I would have known -"

"It's fine you didn't know." She said cutting me off.

I nodded my head.

"After that we got into a plane and were brought here. They took my blind fold

off and Christian was awake." She said starting to cry. "They said if he

didn't feed from me they would kill me." She sobbed "He told them to ** off.

They got angry at that and shoved his face near my neck. This one came up

behind me and pulled my hair until my neck made a weird noise." She cringed at

remembering the noise.

"The same Strigoi said if he didn't do it now they would kill me and they

pulled a little harder. He cried as he bit me. He didn't drink from me. He

just bit and let go." She said crying even harder.

I pulled her against me, once again letting her cry everything out. She lifted

her head up to look at me. Tears still steaming out of her beautiful jade

green eyes.

"That's when Damon turned him."

I pushed her back against the bed. I was shocked; Damon doesn't turn them

unless he would be gaining something from that person. Damon's not the type to

swap spit so to say.

"Damon turned him?"

"Yes. He said something about Dimitri afterwards but I didn't catch it."

Why the hell would Dimitri's name be coming out of his mouth?

"Then you came and well, you know the rest." She finished.

"Christian is okay now. He's back to himself. Would you like me to get him for

you?"

She nodded wiping away the tears.

I got up and leaned down kissing her forehead and left.

I made my way to the thrown room. I ran what Liss had said over again in my

head. The more I thought about it the more it ** me off. I wanted Damon's head

on a platter. He crossed a line taking Liss and he was going to pay in a very

brutal way.

I turned the corner and Dimitri was walking my way.

"Why did you go alone?" He asked as he approached me.

"Because I had to get her Dimitri. I wasn't waiting for anyone. They could

have killed her." I snapped.

"You should have called me Rose. YOU could have been killed." He snapped right

back.

I sighed and started to rub the bridge of my nose "I'm sorry Dimitri. But I

had to get her. I don't know what I would have done if they had killed her."

He wrapped me in his arms "I was so worried about you. I don't know what I

would have done if I lost you."

I leaned up and kissed him. "I'm one tough cookie comrade. I'm not going

anywhere." I said. He gave me a small smile. I know I shouldn't have

said the last part because I didn't know what would come in the next couple of

hours.

"Come on Liss wants to see Christian."

He let go of me and grabbed my hand and we made the rest of our way to the

thrown room.

Once in there I found Christian tied to a chair and Guardians surrounding him.

I felt my temper raise its ugly head.

"What the ** is going on?" I yelled.

"He could still be a risk. So we tied him up."He said.

"Does he look like a ** 'risk' to you?" I roared taking a step towards him

pointing at Christian who had hung his head and his shoulders were shaking.

"Roza calm down." Dimitri said pulling me back.

I spun on my heels to face him "No I will not calm down. What they are doing

is **."

I ripped out of Dimitri's grip and walked over to Christian who was now

staring at me with wide eyes. I pulled out my switch blade and cut the ropes

pulling him up and out of the chair.

"Lissa wants to see you." I said in my most calm voice.

He nodded and we began to walk towards the door. The guardians that were

surrounding Christian were now blocking the door.

"Guardian Hathaway we cannot let you out of this room with him." one said

I scoffed "And how do you plan to stop me?"

"You can't take all of us." He said with way to much confidence.

I was about to respond when Dimitri blocked my line of sight.

"She won't have to." he growled.

They said nothing. I grabbed Dimitri's arm so that he was facing me "Take

Christian, Please."

He nodded and stepped back. I walked towards the one who had talked and got in

his face.

"You still think you can take me?" I whispered

he swallowed visibly and shook his head.

I patted his cheek "Didn't think so. Now move."

And they parted; just like the sea did for Moses.

I let Dimitri pass first with Christian just in case one of them decided to

grow the balls at the last second. We all walked out no problems.

"Thank you Rose." Christian said.

"Don't mention it. I mean for real, don't, it could be bad for my rep." I

joked.

This got a small chuckle out of him. The rest of the walk was done in silence.

We got to the infirmary and he ran to Lissa.

I stayed at the doors with Dimitri.

"Thank you for stepping up like that."

"I will do anything for you Roza."

I know, that's what scares me."

We were silent after that just watching them talk.

"Dimitri, if something happens I want you to know I love you with all my heart

and I'm very glad you came into my life."

"Rose, don't talk like that."

I didn't say anything I just grabbed his neck and brought him down to my lips

and kissed him like it was the last time I would.

Somewhere in between our kissing the alarms started to go off.

**So next is the part everyone has been waiting for :)**

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know..**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well guys this would be the last chapter..**

**I would love to thank all my readers that stuck with the story..**

**And to my beta chocorose64 you are amazing :)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. :)**

"I love you and I will see you after all of this is over." Dimitri said

kissing me one more time.

"I love you too. Stay safe." was my reply.

I took in every detail of him before I ran off. I dashed past a group of

Guardians and grabbed two of them.

"I want you two to go to the infirmary and protect the princess. If anything

should happen to her I will make sure you die slowly and painfully." I

rushed.

They nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

I busted through the doors of the building to find everyone running around

frantically.

Out of all the mess a woman came up to me and handed me an earpiece.

"Every Guardian has one and they are at the forest waiting." She told me.

I didn't even need to what she was talking about, I already knew. I slid the

earpiece into place. "What are they waiting on?" I questioned.

"You." She said a little shakily "he's waiting for you." She repeated herself

and pointed towards the east side of the court.

"How many?" I asked walking away.

"At least one hundred."

She yelled after me.

I nodded to myself "I would have thought there would have been more." I

mumbled.

I pushed on my ear piece and started to speak. "Okay, I need every available

Guardian to the east side right now." I barked.

I heard a bunch of yes's and I made my way slowly over to the east wing. I

knew Damon wanted me and I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

When I made it to the east side I saw the line of Strigoi. They looked like a

pack of wolves just waiting for the signal. I made a sound of disgust and made

my way through our line of defence making sure I stayed hidden. When I got

close enough I stopped and sought out Damon. I found him standing next to five

other Strigoi. Those five stood out amongst all of the others and that meant

only one thing. Those ones were the ones more trained then the others. If he

had had more I would have known. I went to my earpiece again.

"The five standing next to Damon you need to leave them to me. If you come up

against any of them your death will be certain." I said in a low hushed voice

but it wasn't enough because Damon spoke.

"Come out Rose and stop playing your little girl games. I'm tired of this cat

game." He yelled into the line of Guardians.

I took a deep breath a stepped between the two men that were in front of me.

Damon's eyes instantly met mine.

"There you are my dear. I had thought you decided not to show." He said

cockily.

I laughed harshly "And miss watching you and your misfits die? Not for the

world my dear." I spat.

"Then let your end begin." he said seriously.

I laughed and flipped him off. I know it wasn't really needed but hell I was

feeling very Rose like at that point.

It worked. It ** him off and he yelled. The pack of Strigoi came running

towards us.

I pulled my blades out and ran, jumping into the pile. This is what I lived

for, what I was trained to do. To kill. And a scary part of me loved it but

that would be one thing I would never admit out loud. The count of our dead

was staying low which made me ecstatic. That meant Damon didn't think I had

enough time to train them enough to kill his men. I laughed at that thought as

I cut a head off.

I looked over at Damon and he was speaking to the five in a circle. Damon kept

glancing over one of the Strigoi shoulders at someone. I put a Strigoi that I

had in my hands into a head lock and looked over to where they were staring

at. My grip loosened and I dropped one of my blades in shock. Because the

person they were staring at was Dimitri. The next thing I knew I was on my

back looking up at all the stars my head hurt like hell. I came too and

remembered I was fighting before. I quickly dispatched the one that hit me and

put my attention back on Damon and the damned five. Damon said something and

one nodded his head and went walking towards Dimitri. Anger flew up in me.

They were going to attack him while his back was turned! Well my back wasn't

turned and I didn't care if this was a trap or not, I would rather die then

let them touch Dimitri. As I was about to run over to him I noticed one

Guardian was taking on three at a time. I turned and threw three throwing

knives, never missing my mark, they fell to the ground. The guardian nodded

towards me and I made my way to Dimitri.

The Strigoi was too close; I wasn't going to make it. If I didn't think of

something fast Dimitri was going to die and it would be all my fault. So

instead of running towards them I ran away from them, that was until I had a

nice shot of the Strigoi's back. I pulled out one of my throwing knives,

flipped it, and threw it as hard as I could, hoping to god it would sink into

his heart before he made it to Dimitri. I stood there waiting for what seemed

like forever until I saw a glint and I watched as the knife slid easily threw

his back and into his heart just as he reached Dimitri. I sighed in relief.

Dimitri turned around shocked as he stared at the site below him. He raised

his head looking around for the cause of its death and met my eyes. I didn't

have time to stare into his beautiful brown orbs because Damon had ordered the

other four to attack me.

I twirled my blade in my hand and looked around. I noticed that we had now out

numbered the Strigoi and their numbers were dwindling slowly. I smiled at that

as I ran towards the advancing four. I dodged one and rammed into another

knocking him down and cutting his head off. I discarded the now headless body

and slammed the head into the ground and hit it in the jaw. I saw stars but

shook them off. I let go of my blade and grabbed a knife from both halters and

slammed them into the stomach of the Strigoi that was on top of me. He

screamed out in pain. I brought my knee up and flipped him over me; I held on

to his shirt so that I would go with him. Once on top I grab one of the blades

out of his stomach and shoved it into his heart. I jumped up and side stepped

just as a Strigoi tried to kick me. I threw the bloody knife at the Strigoi

behind him. I didn't think twice as I shoved the Strigoi who had now

recovered and was coming at me again into the Strigio behind him. I heard a

blood curdling scream and I knew the knife had gone all the way in.

"We have checked the perimeter and there are no more Strigoi." I heard some

one call through the ear piece. I smiled as I pulled out two more knives and

waited for them to attack.

Instead of one at a time they both came at me. Fighting the two at the same

time was like fighting Damon. We went back and fourth getting hits in and

dodging. I finally managed to kill one of them and then the second was easy,

we were both tried but I was more determined. When I felt it drive into his

heart I dropped to my knees breathing heavily. I looked down at my hands and

noticed that they had gotten pretty banged up but they were healing quickly.

Damon started to laugh "You may have killed all my men my sweet Rose but you

failed to kill me." he said circling me like a lion his prey.

I looked up from my hands and notice all the Guardians and made a tight circle

around us. I continue to look around looking for the pair of eyes I was

longing to see. When I found Dimitri I wanted to scream for joy. I met his

eyes and they are pleading me to get up and fight but I can't. I was too weak

and all I had left were four throwing knifes and a useless switch blade. I

gave him a small smile and mouthed 'I love you' before I let my head drop in

defeat.

"NO!" He screamed and I heard him try to make his way to me only to be stopped

by other Guardians.

Damon put a hand under my chin and lifted my face upward.

"You know the way you look at him, it still surprises me that I am not dead

after what I did to Dimitri."

I felt anger surge through me "What did you do to Dimitri?" I growled.

He took his hand out form under my chin stood up and turned around looking for

Dimitri. They met eyes.

"You did not tell our sweet Rose here who gave you those lovely marks on your

neck."

I snapped my head towards Dimitri confused, I never did finish that

conversation with him. I just figured it was one of them I killed.

"** YOU!" He said pulling against the five Guardians that held him.

He laughed and turned back to me. "Well it seems your so called lover back

there didn't tell you. I will be more then happy to do it." He said cockily

By this time I was sitting straight up listening to everything the fink head

had to say. He bent down so that he was eye level with me.

"I bit him." He said grinning evilly.

My mouth dropped in shock.

"It's a shame you cant taste him My sweet Rose. He is so delicious." He said

closing his eyes and licking his lips.

I felt that dark matter start to well up in me as he kept speaking.

"In fact, once I kill you, I'm going to go drain him." He said matter of

fact.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" I screamed jumping up and tackling him.

I took one of my knives and shoved it through his hand and into the ground

bending the edge so he couldn't pull his hand free. He groaned in pain as he

reached up dragging his nails down the side of my face. I screamed.

I pulled back and knocked him square in the jaw. I pushed his other hand down

to the ground and did the same thing. This time he yelped. He tried bucking me

off all the while trying to get a kick to the back on my head. I made sure I

was securely on him and leaning forward just a bit so nothing could put him

back in control. He let out a painful growl.

"What's the matter Damon, can't you take the pain?" I mocked.

He growled again but this one came out clear. He tried to lift his hands up

but they wouldn't budge. I laughed madly as I got up and walked to his legs as

he was trying to kick at me I stomped on one of his knee caps, hearing it

crack I pulled out a blade I shoved it into the shattered bone so it couldn't

heal. I stepped over him and waited for the right moment and did the same to

the other knee.

I stood up and circled around him just as he did me earlier.

He was silently watching me. It was ** me off that he was not screaming in

pain. I wanted him to suffer just as I had. I wanted him to endure all the

pain I had. I was about to walk back towards him when my foot hit something

solid. I looked down and it was a stake. I bent down and grabbed it.

"Now let the pain begin." I said in that voice.

I looked down at Damon he froze and swallowed noisily.

"What are you going to do Rose?" He asked in a panicked voice.

I laughed harshly "You sound scared Damon. That couldn't be you, the big bad

Damon's not scared of anything." I said mockingly as I crawled on top of him.

"What I'm going to do my dear Damon is make you suffer."

I brought the stake to his face and started to drag it down his face deep and

slowly. He grunted but not giving me what I wanted.

I pulled back and shoved the stake into his shoulder.

He yelped but soon his yelping turned into a mad laughter.

"You may not be a Strigoi all the way through Rose, but you will always be one

of us..." He said with a smug look.

I growled. "I will never be one of you."

I pulled the stake out of his shoulder and slammed it down into his throat. He

let out a gurgled laugh escape his lips.

"And doing that proves you will be." He said through the blood falling out of

the side of his mouth

I ignored him. "That's for Lissa."

I pulled it out and rammed it in again.

"That's for Dimitri!" I screamed

Again. He started chock oh his blood.

"That's for all the people you have ever made do things that they didn't want

to."

After that I felt the dark matter take full control. I pulled it out and went

on a stabbing frenzy. I only stopped when I felt the stake dig into the

ground. I looked at my hands that still clutched the stake tightly and they

were covered in his blood. I let the stake go and tried to wipe the blood of

on my clothes only to find that they too wee covered in Damon's blood. I fell

off his body crying.

When I was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms I knew right away

that it was Dimitri. I clutched his shirt and buried my face into the crook of

his neck. That would be the last thing I remembered before I had to black out.

****FIVE YEARS LATER****

It has been five years since that horrid day. It may have been that long ago

but I still wake up in the middle of the night sweating. Every time that

happens my fiancé is there to comfort me. Yes, Dimitri purposed to me about a

year ago and we plan on getting married in the spring. Speaking of Dimitri, he

stands by my side as the number two and is just as important as me. I made

sure of that.

The cure was let out and those who wanted it could come get it willingly and

would not be killed. Those who didn't were hunted down. Now they are not

extinct but they are close to it. I only get a report of a killing every once

in a blue moon.

As for Lissa and Christian, they got married a year after everything happened.

She said life was too short and made Christian propose. It was the funniest

thing to watch his proposal and she already knew. But they have two children

and there is talk among the people that she will be our next queen.

I lay in bed next to Dimitri, thinking about everything that has happened in

the past five years and I smile. I snuggle a little closer and breathe in his

heavenly scent.

"I love you." It came out muffled.

He kisses the top of my head and I could feel the smile. "I love you too my

Roza."

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know and please don't forget to review..**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


End file.
